Persephone Jackson: El ladrón del rayo
by Miss CannelRolls
Summary: Percy creía que era una niña normal -disléxica e hiperactiva, pero normal- hasta que pierde a su madre y le es revelada la verdad sobre su herencia divina. Ahora, como la única hija de un dios griego, Percy deberá encontrar al ladrón del rayo de Zeus y evitar que estalle una guerra entre los dioses del Olimpo, con la ayuda de su mejor amigo y el misterioso hijo de Atenea. Fem!Percy
1. Mi profesora explota

**NOTAS IMPORTANTÍSIMAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**1) Sí, ya sé que ya había subido esta historia antes y, encima, con otra cuenta. Para los que estuviesen atentos, no es ninguna sorpresa. Para los que son nuevos o simplemente pasaron del último capítulo que posteé como Lady Canela, bueno, esta es mi situación: una persona de carne y hueso se dedicó durante las últimas dos semanas a enviar PM obscenos e insultantes a otros usuarios. Como consecuencia, me denunciaron y entendí que por mucho que cambiara la contraseña para que la Señorita Imbécil dejara de enviar PM bajo mi nombre, era más que probable que me la bloquearan. En efecto, ha sucedido, así que aquí estoy, resubiendo todas mis historias.**

**2) Tal y como dije la primera vez que posteara Persephone Jackson: El ladrón del rayo, NO VOY a publicar otro capítulo hasta septiembre. ¿La razón? Aunque voy por la mitad del libro quiero tener una buena reserva porque esta adaptación me está llevando mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. Además, quiero añadir algo mío, algo que no se limite a cambiar de género los adjetivos y los pronombres, así que tengo que tener cuidado con lo que aporto para no cargarme el trabajo original ni las secuelas.**

**3) Tranquila, gente, que subiré al menos un capítulo al mes a partir de septiembre. La razón por la que las actualizaciones tardarán tanto es simple: tengo una vida fuera de FanFiction y este es mi último año de insituto, por lo que debo sacar buenas notas para entrar a la universidad.**

**4) Si veis algún fallo, por favor, no dudéis en comunicármelo. Me lío bastante con el masculino/femenino y a veces se me pasan cosas. Este capítulo lo he editado desde la última vez que lo posteé, pero por si acaso, buscad el gazapo.**

**5) Si tenéis alguna sugerencia, duda o algo que decir, dejad un review o, si queréis, contactadme por PM.**

**6) No me presionéis para actualizar. Esto lo hago por amor al arte: nadie me paga. Así que no estoy obligada a postear cuando me lo pedís ni a dar adelantos gratuitos ;) Por favor, os pido paciencia.**

**Ahora sí, el capítulo... **

* * *

**PERSEPHONE JACKSON: El LADRÓN DEL RAYO**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Mi profesora de introducción al álgebra explota. Literalmente.**

Los libros y las películas siempre hablan del héroe que salva el mundo, del héroe que consigue rescatar a la chica _y _ligársela, del héroe que tiene unos súper poderes de lo más molones, del héroe…

Del héroe, del héroe, del héroe.

Nunca de la heroína…

(Por favor, sé serio, no te rías ni te imagines lo que sé que te estás imaginando. Esta historia es tan cierta como la vida misma, así que haz el favor de abandonar esos pensamientos tan ilegales y préstame toda tu atención.)

Nunca se habla de la heroína, porque en este tipo de historias las chicas son personajes secundarios. Nunca están presentes en lo que verdaderamente importa, y si lo están son el cerebro de la ecuación o el cebo que el malo ha utilizado para atraer al caballero de brillante armadura.

Imagínate por un segundo cómo sería una chica que salva el mundo. La que rescata al chico y consigue su corazón —aunque por ahí habrá alguien que quiera dudar del logro— y la que tiene los súper poderes más guays del universo.

Bueno,_ esa_ soy yo.

No obstante, no estoy del todo orgullosa de serlo. He vivido cosas horribles para llegar a ser lo que soy y he estado demasiadas veces al borde de la muerte. Créeme, no es agradable.

Si estás leyendo esto, espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que no seas como yo. No hablo de mi personalidad, que algunos no aprecian porque soy demasiado para ellos. No hablo de mi físico, porque entonces estarías de suerte. Hablo de algo mucho más grande que, si crees que este libro es pura ficción, apenas puede dañarte.

Pero si te reconoces en estas páginas —si sientes un cosquilleo en tu interior— por favor, cierra este libro ahora mismo. Es posible que seas uno de nosotros, un mestizo. Y en cuanto lo sepas —en cuanto sepas lo que eso significa— sólo es cuestión de tiempo de que también ellos lo presientan y entonces irán a por ti.

Luego no me vengas con que no te avisé.

Me llamo Persephone Jackson, aunque quizás prefieras llamarme Percy si estás especialmente encariñado con tu nariz (u otra parte protuberante de tu cuerpo, si eres chico), y tengo doce años. Hasta hace unos meses asistía al Internado Yancy, un colegio privado cuya política sobre los uniformes debería considerarse un ataque contra los derechos humanos. La academia se especializaba en niños con problemas, lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta:

¿Soy una niña con problemas?

Sí, podría decirse que sí.

Para explicártelo podría remontarme a cualquier momento de mi corta y triste existencia y me creerías sin rechistar, pero las cosas se pusieron realmente mal en mayo del año pasado, cuando los planetas se alinearon y la armonía de esa formación tan perfecta nos puso a todos los alumnos de sexto curso en una excursión a Manhattan. Éramos veintiocho críos tocados de la azotea supervisados únicamente por una profesora y medio —el señor Brunner, en su silla de ruedas motorizada, poco podía hacer si nos daba por echar a correr tras robar algo del Museo Metropolitano de Arte donde íbamos a ver cosas griegas y romanas— en un autobús escolar amarillo chillón.

Lo sé: suena a tortura. La mayoría de las excursiones escolares lo eran, sobre todo las de Yancy, que a pesar de comerse gran parte del sueldo de mi madre organizaba las peores excursiones del mundo. Pero como era el señor Brunner quien dirigía la excursión tenía la esperanza de no morirme de aburrimiento en el proceso.

El señor Brunner era nuestro profesor de Latín y personificaba el tópico de un tipo de mediana edad: le clareaba el cabello, lucía una barba desaliñada y una chaqueta de tweed que siempre olía a café. Además, como he dicho antes, iba en silla de ruedas, por lo que con su aspecto era casi imposible adivinar lo guay que era. Contaba historias y chistes en sus clases e incluso nos dejaba jugar con él. Tenía una colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas y quizás por eso era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en clase.

Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien. Por una vez en mi vida realmente lo deseaba. Esperaba, con toda mi alma, no meterme en problemas.

Anda que no estaba equivocada.

Verás, en las excursiones siempre me pasan cosas malas, así que sabía a lo que atenerme. Como cuando en quinto nos llevaron al campo de batalla de Saratoga y tuve un accidente con el cañón de la guerra de la Independencia americana. De verdad, lo juro: yo no estaba apuntando al autobús del colegio aunque la pintura amarilla descascarillada me provocara dentera. Pero por supuesto me expulsaron de la escuela, con grito indignado y todo. Y antes de eso, en cuarto, durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para tiburones en Marine World, me apoyé en una palanca que antes no había estado en esa pared y nuestra clase acabó dándose un chapuzón inesperado. Y el anterior… Bueno. Creo que tienes cerebro suficiente como para hacerte una idea, ¿a que sí?

Por eso en aquella excursión estaba decidida a portarme bien.

Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad me vi obligada a soportar a Nancy Bobofit, una pelirroja pecosa con tendencias cleptómanas que me la había jurado desde principio de curso, cuando la pillé colando una mano en el bolsillo de mi cartera. A pesar de que todo el mundo había visto que había violado a mi mochila —la pobre _Roxy_ nunca superó el trauma— nadie hizo nada por defenderme, supongo que porque a diferencia de los demás iba vestida con unos pantalones sacados del Ejército de Salvación y una sudadera que había heredado de mi madre. Fuera como fuere, Nancy Bobofit había empleado todo su esfuerzo y dedicación a hacerme la vida imposible desde entonces.

Aunque sus planes malévolos nunca iban más allá de tirarle comida a mi mejor amigo Grover, como hacía en esa ocasión que le lanzaba trozos de emparedado de mantequilla de cacahuete y kétchup, una mezcla asesina para cualquier paladar. Grover era un blanco fácil: era canijo y lloraba cuando se sentía frustrado. También tenía pinta de haber repetido varios cursos porque era probablemente el único en sexto curso que tenía acné y una pelusilla que me negaba a reconocer como barba incipiente.

Además, Grover estaba lisiado. Tenía un justificante médico que lo eximía de la clase de Educación Física de por vida, ya que padecía una enfermedad muscular en las piernas que le impedía caminar normal. Cada paso que daba lo hacía como si le doliese, pero que eso no te engañe: tendrías que verlo correr el día que tocaba enchilada en la cafetería.

En cualquier caso, Nancy Bobofit le tiraba trocitos de sándwich que se le quedaban pegados en el pelo castaño y rizado y sabía que yo no podía hacer nada porque ya estaba de prueba. En alguna de mis tantas reuniones con el director el pobre hombre, regordete y hastiado de la vida, me había amenazado con una expulsión temporal si algo malo, vergonzoso o siquiera medianamente sospechoso sucedía en aquella salida.

—Voy a matarla —murmuré. Apreté los labios cuando un trozo de bocadillo rebotó contra el cráneo de Grover y fue a parar a mi regazo.

Grover intentó calmarme con una de sus sonrisas bobaliconas.

—No pasa nada —me susurró— me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete —dijo, esquivando otro pedazo del almuerzo de Nancy.

—Sí, pero _comértela_, no echártela en el pelo —repliqué.

—¿Con qué crees que consigo estos rizos tan maravillosos? —Me contestó el caradura, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado haciendo rebotar los tirabuzones oscuros casi con gracia.

A veces me preguntaba de dónde sacaba Grover la personalidad necesaria para hacer bromas como esa. La mayoría del tiempo estaba tan encogido en sí mismo que yo me olvidaba de que hasta podía tener sentido de humor.

Sentí que algo blando me daba en la parte trasera de mi cabeza y suprimí un gemido.

—Ya está —dije en una respiración— hasta aquí hemos llegado. —Empecé a ponerme de pie, pero Grover volvió a hundirme en mi asiento con un manotazo.

—Ya estás en periodo de prueba, Percy —me recordó con tranquilidad—. Sabes a quién van a culpar si pasa algo.

Echando la vista atrás, me arrepiento de haberle hecho caso a Grover. Ojalá hubiera tumbado a Nancy Bobofit de un tortazo en aquel preciso instante, porque nunca más volví a tener una oportunidad como esa.

Y la expulsión temporal no habría sido nada en comparación con el lío en el que estaba a punto de meterme.

Ya que el señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo, llevaba la cabecilla de nuestro grupo y nos guiaba por las enormes y resonantes galerías desde su silla de ruedas. Había todo tipo de estatuas de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra súper vieja, y me parecía flipante que todo aquello hubiese sobrevivido más de dos mil o tres mil años.

En algún momento de nuestro recorrido el señor Brunner nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra de casi cuatro metros de altura con una gran esfinge encima, y comenzó a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de aproximadamente nuestra edad. Nos habló de los relieves de sus costados mientras yo intentaba prestar atención, porque parecía realmente interesante, pero los demás hablaban sin parar y cuando les decía que se callaran la otra profesora acompañante, la señora Dodds, me miraba mal.

La señora Dodds era una profesora de matemáticas oriunda de Georgia que siempre llevaba una cazadora de cuero, a pesar de que ya rozaba los cincuenta años y era casi tan bajita como yo, que ya es decir. Tenía un aspecto bastante fiero, el suficiente como para que supieras con certeza que si te le cruzabas por el mal camino te plantaría la Harley en la taquilla. Había llegado a Yancy a mitad de curso, cuando nuestra anterior profesora de matemáticas sufrió un desafortunado ataque de nervios.

Desde el primer día, la señora Dodds decidió que Nancy Bobofit era como la hija que nunca tuvo —en serio, ¿cómo había acabado siendo "señora de"?— mientras que yo era la hija del diablo. Me odiaba, y no lo digo porque siempre suspendiera sus exámenes (¿a quién se le ocurrió que juntar letras y números era buena idea?). Siempre me señalaba con un dedo retorcido y utilizaba una voz súper dulce y melosa que me provocaba escalofríos para decirme "y ahora, cariño", antes de castigarme a quedarme después de clase.

Una vez en la que estaba particularmente harta de ella y el último castigo que me había impuesto —uno que incluía libros viejos, gomas de borrar y muchas horas de trabajo— le dije a Grover que no creía que la señora Dodds fuera humana. El pobre se quedó mirándome como si le hubiera dicho que se convertía en un murciélago cuando caía la noche, se puso muy serio y me respondió: "Tienes toda la razón. "

Cuando Nancy Bobofit se burló de una figura desnuda cincelada en la estela, sentí que algo dentro de mí chasqueaba y apenas pude notar que el señor Brunner seguía hablando del arte funerario griego.

Apreté los dientes, tome una profunda respiración y tan suavemente como pude, espeté—: ¿Te quieres callar de una maldita vez?

Por supuesto, me salió más alto de lo que pretendía. El grupo entero soltó unas risitas y el profesor interrumpió su disertación, provocándome un profundo sonrojo que se me extendió por toda la cara y parte del cuello.

—Señorita Jackson —dijo—, ¿tiene algún comentario que hacer?

Segura de que era la personificación de la nariz de Rudolf, me metí un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja izquierda y contesté:

—No, señor.

El señor Brunner carraspeó y señaló una de las imágenes de la estela, con sus ojos todavía fijos en mí. _Oh no_, pensé.

Y entonces abrió la boca.

—A lo mejor puede decirnos qué representa esa imagen.

Miré el relieve con detenimiento y sentí un profundo alivio porque, sorprendentemente, lo reconocía.

—Ése es Cronos merendándose a sus hijos, ¿no?

—No sabría decirte con exactitud qué hora del día era, pero podemos considerar "merendar" como un sinónimo de "devorar" —concedió él, atusándose la barba mientras sonreía—. E hizo tal cosa por…

—Bueno…—Escarbé en mi cerebro. Reconocía la imagen, así que algo tendría que saber, ¿no?—. Cronos era el rey de los dioses y…

—¿Dioses? —Me corrigió el señor Brunner. Sentí que se me volvían a caldear las mejillas y me aclaré la garganta.

—Titanes —contesté—. Y… y no confiaba en sus hijos, que sí que eran dioses. Así que Cronos… eh… se los comió, ¿no? Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y a cambio le dio una piedra, y ahora que lo pienso, Zeus debía de ser muy feo porque para que lo confundiera con una piedra… —vi que el señor Brunner me miraba con cierta alarma y perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos—. Como sea, después, cuando Zeus creció, engañó a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y hermanas…

—¡Puaj! —dijo una chica a mis espaldas. Arrugué la nariz y la ignoré.

—… así que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes —proseguí—, y los dioses ganaron.

Uau, ni siquiera me enfadé cuando escuché algunas risitas. La había clavado con mi respuesta y lo había hecho tan bien que hasta me apetecía reírme de mí misma.

Pero detrás de mí, Nancy Bobofit cuchicheó con una amiga:

—Pues menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos eso en la vida real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de empleo fuera a poner: "Por favor, explique por qué Cronos se zampó a sus hijos. "

—¿Y para qué, señorita Jackson —insistió Brunner— parafraseando la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit, hay que saber esto en la vida real?

—Te han pillado —murmuró Grover con cierta satisfacción.

—Cierra el pico —le siseó Nancy, con la cara aún más roja que su pelo. Eso fue lo único que me impidió cerrárselo a ella. De un puñetazo.

Me sentí vengada, porque por lo menos también habían pillado a Nancy. Curiosamente, el señor Brunner era el único que la sorprendía de esa guisa, diciendo maldades. Yo sospechaba que tenía radares en las orejas, porque de lo contrario no me lo podía explicar.

Pensé en la pregunta que me había hecho y me encogí de hombros, retorciendo una guedeja de pelo oscuro entre mis dedos.

—No lo sé, señor —respondí con sinceridad. Secretamente estaba de acuerdo con Bobofit, aunque me arrancaría la lengua antes de admitirlo en voz alta.

—Ya veo. —Brunner pareció decepcionado—. Bueno, señorita Jackson, dejémoslo en tablas. Es cierto que Zeus le dio a Cronos una mezcla de mostaza y vino que le hizo expulsar a sus otros cinco hijos, que al ser dioses inmortales habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin ser digeridos en el estómago del titán. Los dioses derrotaron a su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su propia hoz y desperdigaron los restos por el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del Inframundo. Bien, ya es la hora del almuerzo. Señora Dodds, ¿podría conducirnos a la salida?

La clase empezó a salir, las chicas conteniéndose el estómago y, por tanto, comportándose como seres humanos civilizados, y los chicos a empujones y actuando como merluzos. Grover y yo nos disponíamos a seguirlos —eh, que tenía hambre— cuando el profesor exclamó:

—¡Señorita Jackson!

Lo sabía.

Le dije a Grover que me pillara sitio en un banco y me volví hacia Brunner, que tenía una expresión misteriosa ensombreciéndole el gesto.

—¿Señor?—Su mirada era de esas que no te dejaba escapar. Sus ojos eran de un castaño intenso que tenían pinta de tener mil años y haber visto de todo.

—Debes aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta —me dijo, enigmático.

—¿La de los titanes? —era imposible que se refiriera a la otra.

—La de la vida real —me respondió en un tono muy serio. Me mordí el interior de la mejilla para no reírme—. Y también cómo se aplican a ella tus estudios.

¿Mi respuesta a ese comentario? Fue algo igual de elocuente que "Ah".

—Lo que vas a aprender de mí es de vital importancia. Espero que lo trates como se merece —siguió diciendo—. Sólo voy a aceptar lo mejor de ti, Percy Jackson.

_Sin presiones_, pensé con sarcasmo. Quise enfadarme, pues aquel tipo sabía cómo presionarme de verdad. Quiero decir, sí, me molaban los días de competición en los que se disfrazaba con una armadura romana y gritaba "¡Adelante!", y nos desafiaba, espada contra tiza, a que corriéramos a la pizarra y nombráramos a todas las personas griegas y romanas que vivieron alguna vez, a sus madres, a los dioses que adoraban y si era posible hasta a sus perros. Pero Brunner esperaba que yo lo hiciera tan bien como los demás, o quizás incluso mejor, a pesar de que soy disléxica y poseo un trastorno por déficit de atención de caballo. Jamás he pasado del aprobado, y sin embargo el señor Brunner esperaba que me convirtiera en su alumna estrella. Pero venga, que ni siquiera podía aprenderme todos esos nombres y hechos, como para intentar deletrearlos bien.

Murmuré algo acerca de poner mi mejor esfuerzo mientras él le dedicaba una triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de la chica.

Me dijo que saliera y tomase mi almuerzo.

La clase se había reunido en la escalinata de la fachada, donde se podía contemplar el tráfico de la Quinta avenida. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y clavé mis ojos en el cielo, por donde avanzaba una enorme tormenta con las nubes más negras que había visto nunca sobre la ciudad. Me imaginé que sería efecto del calentamiento global o algo de eso, porque el tiempo en Nueva York había sido más bien rarito desde Navidad. Después de haber sufrido brutales tormentas de nieve, inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos, no me habría sorprendido que se tratara de un huracán.

Sin embargo, nadie más parecía reparar en ello. Algunos chicos apedreaban palomas con trocitos de galletas con chispas de chocolate y Nancy Bobofit intentaba robar algo del monedero de una mujer y, evidentemente, la señora Dodds se hacía la ciega.

Grover estaba sentado en el borde de una fuente, alejado como siempre de los demás, y me uní a él. Sabía que por su cabeza también había pasado la idea de que si nos sentábamos un poquito más lejos de nuestro grupo, la gente no nos relacionaría con ese grupo de pringados y raritos que no acababan de encajar en ningún otro sitio más que por el uniforme.

—¿Castigada? —me preguntó Grover.

—Qué va —sacudí la cabeza—. Brunner nunca me castigaría. Pero me gustaría que aflojara de vez en cuando, ¿sabes? No soy ningún genio, ni puedo pretender serlo.

Grover guardó silencio. Entonces, cuando pensé que iba a soltarme algún reconfortante comentario filosófico, me preguntó—: ¿Puedo comerme tu manzana?

Como se me había quitado el apetito, se la di.

Observé la corriente de taxis amarillos que bajaban por la Quinta Avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, a sólo unas calles de allí.

No la veía desde Navidad. Me entraron ganas de subir al primer taxi que pillara y pudiera llevarme a casa. Mi madre me abrazaría y se alegraría de verme, pero sabía que también se sentiría decepcionada y me miraría de la manera en la que sólo ella sabía mirarme. Me devolvería a Yancy y me recordaría que tenía que esforzarme más, aunque esa era ya mi sexta escuela en seis años y probablemente fueran a expulsarme otra vez.

Era incapaz de soportar esa mirada.

El señor Brunner aparcó su vehículo al final de la rampa para paralíticos mientras masticaba apio. Leía una novela en rústica, y en la parte trasera de la silla tenía encajada una sombrilla roja, lo que la hacía parecer una mesita de terraza motorizada.

Me disponía a desenvolver mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit y sus desagradables amigas aparecieron en frente de mí, tras descubrir, supuse yo, que como carteristas nunca se ganarían la vida porque no tenían ni la inteligencia ni la habilidad para poder triunfar en esa carrera.

(No estoy implicando que yo sí. No, no me mires con esa cara, sé lo que estás pensando.)

Me tensioné y apreté las manos en dos puños perfectos y bastante dispuestos a repartir justicia. Estuve a punto de tirarme sobre la garganta de Nancy Bobofit cuando tiró la mitad de su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.

—Ups, creía que ésta era la basura —comentó. Y acto seguido se llevó una mano a la boca fingiendo que la reconcomía el arrepentimiento.

Ja.

Me sonrió con los dientes torcidos, manchados de tomate. Tenía pecas naranja por toda la cara, aunque Dios o quien quiera que la hubiera creado parecía haberle rociado las mejillas con un espray de _Cheetos_ líquidos.

Mientras, yo intenté mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces que era mi mal genio lo que me metía en tantos problemas: "Cuenta hasta diez, contrólate." Pero yo estaba tan cabreada que me quedé en blanco. Y a continuación oí un revuelo acompañado del estrépito que suele causar el agua. No recuerdo haberla tocado, es más, estoy segura al cien por cien de que ni siquiera moví las manos, pero lo siguiente que vi fue a Nancy en una pose muy poco digna, sentada de culo en medio de la fuente, gritando:

—¡Percy me ha empujado! ¡Ha sido ella!

La señora Dodds se materializó de la nada justo en frente nuestra.

Algunos chicos cuchicheaban:

—¿Has visto eso…?

—… el agua…

—… la ha arrastrado…

No sabía de qué diantres hablaban, pero sí sabía que había vuelto a meterme en problemas. Para variar. De repente toda la furia que sentía se convirtió en tristeza y miedo. Tristeza, porque otra vez regresaría a casa con la noticia de que no era bienvenida a pasar otro curso en la misma escuela, y miedo, por alguna razón que preferí ignorar en aquel momento.

En cuanto la profesora se aseguró de que la pobrecita Nancy Bobofit estaba bien y le hubo prometido una camiseta de la tienda del museo, se centró en mí. Había un resplandor de satisfacción en sus ojos, casi triunfal, que me estremeció, como si llevara esperando algo como esto durante mucho tiempo y por fi hubiese hecho lo que ella quería.

—Y ahora, cariño…

—Lo sé —musité—. Un mes borrando libro.

Un consejito: nunca intentes adivinar un castigo. Nunca aciertas y en el peor de los casos, consigues uno peor.

La señora Dodds sonrió.

—Ven conmigo —me ordenó.

—¡Espere! —Intervino Grover. Pude escuchar la desesperación en su voz, algo que me sorprendió. Normalmente era yo la que lo defendía del mundo, incluso de los profesores que lo despreciaban por su minusvalía—. He sido yo. Yo la he empujado.

Me quedé mirándolo, perpleja. No podía creer que intentara encubrirme, básicamente porque nadie podría creerse una mentira como aquella. Mientras que yo era conocida por arrear mamporros a la primera de cambio, Grover tenía fama de santurrón pasivo que se dejaba hacer de todo. Además, le tenía un miedo de muerte a la señora Dodds, que en ese momento lo miró con tal desdén que Grover pareció estar a punto de llorar.

Me conmovió su valentía, aunque ésta había quedado seriamente disminuida con esa mirada. Le lancé una sonrisa alentadora y agradecida mientras me acercaba a la señora Dodds.

—Me parece que no, señor Underwood —replicó entonces, con una sonrisa cruel.

—Pero…

—Usted-se-queda-aquí —dijo la mujer, y en su tono de voz no había lugar a una contestación.

Grover me miró como si me estuviera dirigiendo al matadero.

—No te preocupes —le dije, más por él que por mí—. Gracias por intentarlo.

—Bien, cariño —ladró la profesora, que se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia—. ¡En marcha!

Nancy Bobofit dejó escapar una risita, y yo pensé que ya que la amenaza del director era completamente inválida, bien podría romperle la nariz.

Pero en lugar de abofetearla le lancé mi mirada de luego-te-asesino y me volví dispuesta a enfrentarme a aquella bruja, pero ya no estaba allí. Me sorprendí al verla en la entrada del museo, subida en lo alto de la escalinata, mientras me daba prisas con gestos de impaciencia.

Espera, ¿cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?

Me encogí de hombros, pues al fin y al cabo suelo tener momentos como ése, cuando mi cerebro parece quedarse dormido y el mundo decide ir más rápido de lo normal. Es una sensación asquerosa, porque casi siempre me pierdo algo importante, como si una pieza de un puzle se hubiera caído del universo y me dejara mirando el vacío que había detrás. El consejero del colegio me había dicho que era una consecuencia del THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo del Déficit de Atención: mi cerebro le tenía gustillo a malinterpretar las cosas.

Yo tenía mis dudas.

Me dirigí hacia la señora Dodds, aunque a mitad de camino me volví para mirar a Grover, que estaba muy pálido. Parecía estar dejándose los ojos entre el señor Brunner y yo, como si quisiera que éste reparara en lo que estaba sucediendo y me salvara de lo que él creía podría ser mi muerte. Pero el señor Brunner estaba absorto en su novela, cuyo título no podía distinguir a la distancia en la que me encontraba, aunque quizás tampoco habría podido entenderlo aunque lo tuviera en frente de mis narices.

Miré de nuevo hacia arriba. La señora Dodds —alias, Bruja Mala— había vuelto a desaparecer. Sopesé la idea de la combustión espontánea: quizás la señora Dodds era un vampiro y había estado fuera de su ataúd durante demasiado tiempo. Pero aunque era una fan acérrima de lo sobrenatural y me gustaba torturar mis ojos leyendo libros que a la gente normal sólo le costaba una tarde para terminar, sabía que cosas como esa no existían.

Me la encontré dentro del edificio, al final del vestíbulo. Sentí que mi monedero se ponía a temblar: me obligaría a comprarle a Nancy una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos. Al menos, pensé, era más barata que el horroroso polo color puré de patata del uniforme que costaba más que toda mi ropa junta.

Pero al parecer ese no era el plan. Nos adentramos al museo, y cuando por fin la alcancé estábamos en medio de la sección grecorromana. Con la excepción de nosotras, la galería estaba desierta, y ese detalle me perturbó.

La Bruja Mala permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a un enorme friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Y para rematar su pose rarita, hacía un ruido muy siniestro con la garganta que me recordaba a un gruñido.

Parecía que quería pulverizar el friso.

—Has estado dándonos problemas, cariño —dijo, con un voz tan dulce que me entraron arcadas.

Opté por intentarme ganar su lado bueno, así que respondí:

—Sí, señora —aunque las palabras parecieron quemarme la lengua.

Se estiró los puños de la cazadora de cuero, como si intentara ser casual.

—¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya? —Retrocedí un paso, porque su tono de voz dulce de repente sonó malvado. Su mirada iba más allá del enfado, era perversa, y casi brillaba con la locura de un psicópata.

_Es una profesora_, pensé nerviosa,_ así que no puede hacerme daño_.

—Me… me esforzaré más, señora —tartamudeé.

Afuera, un trueno sacudió la Tierra.

—No somos idiotas, Percy Jackson —prosiguió ella—. Descubrirte sólo era cuestión te tiempo. Confiesa y sufrirás menos dolor.

Me quedé tiesa. ¿Dolor? ¿Confesar? ¿De qué hablaba? Lo único que se me ocurrió que podría acarrearme un castigo era el alijo ilegal de chucherías que vendía en mi dormitorio. O la redacción sobre Tom Sawyer que había pasado de contrabando a la clase de al lado a cambio de unos cuantos dólares.

—¿Y bien? —insistió. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como si no se viese lo suficientemente demente.

—Señora, yo no…

A la señora Dodds no pareció gustarle mucho mi respuesta, porque chasqueó la lengua y dijo, casi como si le diera pena—: Se te ha acabado el tiempo.

Entonces ocurrió la cosa más rara del mundo: los ojos empezaron a brillarle como carbones en una barbacoa (y el único pensamiento que fui capaz de formular fue "Uau"), se le alargaron los dedos y se transformaron en garras, su cazadora pareció derretirse por un segundo, pero después pude ver que se había convertido en unas enormes alas coriáceas… Me quedé estupefacta. Aquella mujer no era humana. Era una criatura horripilante con alas de murciélago, zarpas, y una boca llena de colmillos amarillentos que parecían querer hacerme trizas.

Quise echarme a reír, porque de alguna forma debía de habérmelo visto venir. Vamos, que la señora enseñaba Álgebra.

Pero entonces las cosas se volvieron aún más extrañas: el señor Brunner, que un segundo antes estaba fuera del museo, apareció en la galería y me lanzó un bolígrafo.

Mientras el objeto trazaba una trayectoria casi parabólica en el aire, pensé: ¿¡EN SERIO!?

—¡Agárralo, Percy! —gritó.

La señora Dodds se abalanzó sobre mí, e instintivamente la esquivé, aunque sentí sus garras rasgar el aire junto a mi oreja y llevarse por el camino unas cuantas hebras de mi cabello. Atrapé el bolígrafo al vuelo, apenas reparando en el hecho de que había apartado la vista para mirar a la señora Dodds, y éste se convirtió en un instante en una espada. La reconocí de inmediato. Era la espada de bronce que el señor Brunner usaba el día de las competiciones.

La señora Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina.

Sentí que mis rodillas temblaban, y no era de extrañar: probablemente estaban hechas de gelatina. Las manos me temblaban tanto que casi se me cae la espada.

Por eso no logro comprender cómo fui capaz de blandir la espada en el aire y acertar.

Cuando la señora Dodds cargó contra mí al grito de "¡Muere, cariño!", me invadió el pánico e instintivamente levanté la hoja, que le dio en el hombro y atravesó su cuerpo como si estuviera relleno de aire. ¡Chsss! La señora Dodds explotó en una nube de polvo amarillo y se volatilizó en el acto sin dejar nada aparte de un intenso olor a azufre, un alarido moribundo y un frío malvado alrededor que me mareó.

Me giré hacia donde se suponía que estaba el señor Brunner, pero me encontré con que estaba sola. Miré mi mano y casi me caigo del susto al ver que sólo tenía un bolígrafo. El señor Brunner había desaparecido, y no había nadie excepto yo. Aún me temblaban las manos, y tenía la sensación de que los ojos encendidos de la señora Dodds todavía me observaban.

Llegué a la conclusión de que alguien había colado hongos alucinógenos en mi almuerzo, porque debía de habérmelo imaginado todo y mi cerebro era demasiado perezoso como para crear cosas como esas sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

Porque no acababa de asesinar a mi profesora de matemáticas, que a su vez había querido asesinarme a mí. Ni acababa de verla convertirse en un monstruo devora-humanos, no señor.

O eso fue lo que me obligué a creer.

Regresé fuera, donde había empezado a lloviznar.

Grover seguía sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo extendido sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit también estaba allí, empapada por su bañito en la fuente, cuchicheando con sus compinches. Cuando me vio, me dijo:

—Espero que la señora Kerr te haya dado unos buenos azotes en el culo.

—¿Quién? —pregunté.

—Nuestra profesora, lumbrera —me respondió con una risilla sardónica.

Yo parpadeé, confundida. Que yo supiera no teníamos ninguna profesora que se llamara así. Le dije que de qué estábamos hablando, pero ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco —gesto por el cual quise dejarla sin ojos— y darse la vuelta.

Le pregunté a Grover por la señora Dodds.

—¿Quién? —preguntó, pero vi cómo vaciló un instante y evitaba mirarme a los ojos.

Resonaron truenos sobre nuestras cabezas.

El señor Brunner seguía sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si no se hubiera movido ni un solo milímetro desde que yo entrara el museo con la señora Dodds. Me acerqué a él. Levantó la mirada, algo distraído.

—Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, señorita Jackson, que en el futuro trajera su propio utensilio de escritura.

Se lo tendí. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que seguía sosteniéndolo.

—Señor —dije—, ¿dónde está la señora Dodds?

Él me miró con aire inexpresivo. Su cara de póquer era tan perfecta que en seguida me hizo sospechar.

—¿Quién? —me preguntó.

—La otra acompañante —expliqué, cansada—. La señora Dodds, la profesora de introducción al álgebra.

Frunció el entrecejo y se inclinó hacia adelante con gesto de ligera preocupación.

Yo comencé a preocuparme también.

—Percy —me dijo con lentitud. Sentí que la bilis comenzaba a subirme por la garganta y me apreté con fuerza un mechón de pelo—. No hay ninguna señora Dodds en esta excursión. Que yo sepa, jamás ha habido una señora Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?

No le respondí. En lugar de ello me volví y regresé a mi lugar con Grover, conteniendo las arcadas que comenzaban a atacarme.

Porque no estaba bien.

Estaba volviéndome loca.


	2. Godzilla tiene tres abuelas

**NOTAS IMPORTANTÍSIMAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**1) Estoy segura de que podré actualizar al menos una vez al mes, así que designo el 1 de cada mes (o, en su defecto, el primer Lunes) para subir un capítulo nuevo.**

**2) Eso NO quiere decir que un mes, por ejemplo Noviembre, no tenga dos capítulos. Todo depende de lo avanzada que lleve la historia y las correcciones.**

**3) Los reviews son bienvenidos. No me alimento de ellos, pero a mi autoestima como escritora amateur le viene bien algún piropo (o no). **

**4) De nuevo, si encontráis fallos (de cualquier tipo) no dudéis en decírmelo. Me gustaría corregirlos lo más pronto posible, porque me he pasado literalmente horas intentando que no se me cuelen erratas ^^**

**5) Una pregunta, en el libro dice que Sally Jackson sólo pasó un verano con el padre de Percy... y Percy nació en Agosto. Tengo dos teorías, o que el autor se coló (como se ha colado con que Nemesis es el dios de la venganza) o que los semidioses nacen algo así como instantáneamente, a lo Annabeth. Eso me llevó a pensar en otras diosas femeninas, como Afrodita, que no es una diosa virgen y, como todos sabemos, tiene sus aventurillas al estilo tradicional. Por tanto, ¿también tiene un embarazo tradicional y espera nueve meses a que su retoño salga? No estoy muy segura pero creo que hay algo que falla. Disparadme con vuestras teorías porque el próximo capítulo (bueno, el de después) depende de vuestras respuestas!**

**(Naaah...)**

* * *

**PERSEPHONE JACKSON: El LADRÓN DEL RAYO**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Godzilla tiene tres abuelas.**

Ya que tenía experiencias raras bastante a menudo, estaba acostumbrada a la sensación. Aunque como normalmente terminaban pronto, aquella alucinación veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, estuvo a punto de acabar conmigo. Durante el resto del curso el colegio entero (¡el Universo!) conspiró en contra mía y los estudiantes se comportaban como si estuvieran convencidos de que la señora Kerr —una rubia alegre de cincuenta años que no había visto en mi vida hasta que se tropezó al subir al autobús al final de aquella excursión— era nuestra profesora de introducción al álgebra desde Navidad.

Al principio creí que era una estúpida broma y que todos intentaban jugármela, así que sacaba a colación a la señora Dodds de vez en cuando para pillarlos por sorpresa, pero se quedaban mirándome como si fuera una psicópata.

(Por favor, borra esa sonrisita de tu cara si no quieres que te la borre yo. A la fuerza. _Todavía_ no me considero una psicópata, pero no descarto la idea de convertirme en una).

Llegó un momento en el que casi acabé creyéndolos: la señora Dodds nunca había existido, era sólo un producto de mi cerebro sobrecalentado y probablemente muy drogado.

Palabra clave en esa frase: _Casi_.

Grover era como un libro abierto y no podía engañarme. Tenía ese tipo de cara que lo traicionaba a la más mínima y su personalidad abierta te hacía pensar que nunca querrías jugar al póquer con él, porque sería una total pérdida de tiempo. Además, siempre que mencionaba el nombre Dodds, aunque lo hiciera fuera de contexto ("ayer me encontré mis zapatillas Dodds debajo de mi cama") vacilaba una fracción de segundo antes de asegurar que no existía.

Grover era también el peor mentiroso del mundo, y llevaba suficiente tiempo con él como para saber que mentía.

Algo estaba pasando, algo muy gordo. Algo había ocurrido en el museo y aunque ese pensamiento me tranquilizaba, puesto que descartaba mi teoría de estar perdiendo la cordura, tenía miedo.

A pesar de todo, no tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día. Pero por la noche a mi cerebro le gustaba recrearse en las terribles visiones de la señora Dodds con garras y alas coriáceas, que me despertaban entre sudores fríos y luego me impedían seguir durmiendo. Quizás por eso cuando el sol salía yo estaba siempre de muy mal humor y con muy pocas ganas de asistir a clase y prestar atención.

El clima seguía enloquecido, cosa que no mejoraba mi ánimo. Una noche, la única noche en la que no soñé con la monstruosa señora Dodds, una tormenta reventó las ventanas de mi habitación y tuve suerte de tener la cama más alejada de ellas, porque Lisa Smith, mi compañera de cuarto, acabó con un corte horrible en la frente y empapada de pies a cabeza. Como era prácticamente imposible que yo hubiera roto la ventana a propósito —admitámoslo, soy bajita, delgada, pequeña y de aspecto bastante débil— el director no pudo culparme del incidente pero me dedicó una mirada de advertencia y chasqueó la lengua cuando nos reubicó en el cuarto de al lado.

Unos días más tarde, el mayor tornado que se recuerda en el valle del Hudson pasó a sólo ochenta kilómetros de la academia Yancy. Uno de los sucesos de actualidad que estudiamos en la clase de Ciencias Sociales fue el inusual número de aviones caídos en el Atlántico aquel año.

Empecé a sentirme malhumorada e irritable la mayor parte del tiempo. Mis notas bajaron de insuficiente a muy deficiente y continuamente tuve que esconderme en los lavabos de chicas para llorar de la frustración, porque ni yo misma entendía qué diantres me pasaba. Me peleé más con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigas, y en casi todas las clases acababa castigada en el pasillo.

Al final, cuando el profesor de inglés, el señor Nicoll, me preguntó por millonésima vez cómo podía ser tan perezosa que ni siquiera estudiaba para los exámenes de deletrear, salté. Le llamé viejo rijoso. No estaba segura de qué significaba, pero sonaba bien.

A la semana siguiente el director envió una carta a mi madre, dándole así la noticia: el próximo año no sería invitada a volver a matricularme en la academia de Yancy.

_Mejor_, me dije, _mejor_.

Lo cierto era que me sentí fatal nada más imaginarme la cara de tristeza que habría puesto mi madre al leer la carta. Quería estar con ella en nuestro diminuto apartamento del Upper East Side, aunque tuviera que ir al colegio público (en realidad, _quería _ir a un colegio público y librarme del uniforme, las faldas, los niños ricos sedientos de atención) y soportar a mi padrastro y su tendencia a deslizar su mano por debajo de la mesa hasta mis muslos. Me compraría un bate de béisbol o cogería un palo del parque y lo tendría al lado de mi cama, por si intentaba algo. Y me aseguraría de que estuviera entretenido con sus estúpidas partidas de póquer para que nos dejara en paz a mi madre y a mí.

No obstante, había cosas de Yancy que echaría de menos. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el aroma a pinos… Diablos, echaría de menos a Grover, que había sido un buen amigo aunque fuera un poco raro; no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a sobrevivir el año siguiente sin mí, que lo había adoptado bajo mi ala desde el primer momento en el que me di cuenta de que estaba indefenso y rodeado de monstruos que la sociedad se empeñaba en calificar como "estudiantes de secundaria".

También echaría de menos la clase de latín: las locas competiciones del señor Brunner y su fe en que yo podía hacerlo bien, el sentimiento de normalidad que me embargaba cuando sabía las respuestas a sus preguntas…

Se acercaba la semana de exámenes y me di por vencida con el resto de las asignaturas. Sólo estudié para Latín, porque no había olvidado que el señor Brunner había dicho que esa asignatura era para para mí una cuestión de vida o muerte. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero el temblor en mis entrañas me convenció de que quizás tuviera razón.

La tarde antes de mi examen final me sentí tan frustrada que lancé mi _Guía Cambridge de mitología griega _al otro lado del dormitorio con un grito ahogado. Las palabras habían empezado a bailar en la página, a dar vueltas en mi cabeza y a realizar giros estrambóticos como si estuvieran borrachas. No había manera de recordar la diferencia entre Quirón y Caronte, entre Polidectes y Polideuces. Los casos habían comenzado a confundirse en mi cabeza y ya no diferenciaba la primera declinación de la segunda. No tenía ni idea de conjugar los verbos en latín, es más, creo que ni siquiera sabía cómo conjugarlos en inglés.

Me paseé por la habitación a zancadas, como si tuviera hormigas dentro de los pantalones, mientras recordaba la seria expresión del señor Brunner y su mirada de mil años. "_Sólo voy a aceptar lo mejor de ti, Percy Jackson_".

Respiré hondo y me limpié las lágrimas que sin saberlo me mojaban las mejillas. Recogí el libro de mitología y me armé de valor para hacer algo que nunca creí que haría en mi vida.

Le iba a pedir ayuda al señor Brunner.

Nunca le había pedido ayuda de ningún tipo a ningún profesor, pero creí que tal vez si hablaba con Brunner, podría darme unas pistas. Sospechaba que era su alumna favorita, puesto que tenía el nombre de uno de los personajes de sus mitos y no por nada siempre esperaba los mejores resultados de mi parte, así que quizás, tal vez, me echaría una manita en esa ocasión. Y si no me daba ni una sola pista de lo que saldría en el examen, al menos podría disculparme con él por el suspenso que iba a sacar en su prueba. No quería abandonar Yancy y que él pensara que no lo había intentado.

Me cambié los pantalones del pijama que llevaba puestos por unos vaqueros —fuera de horario escolar nos permitían llevar cualquier ropa, siempre y cuando fuera decente— y bajé hasta los despachos de los profesores. Era tarde, así que la mayoría se encontraban vacíos y a oscuras, pero la puerta del señor Brunner estaba entreabierta y la luz se derramaba por el pasillo.

Estaba a tres pasos de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro. Brunner formuló una pregunta y la temblorosa pero inconfundible voz de Grover respondió:

—… preocupado por Percy, señor.

Me sentí traicionada. Ahogué una exclamación indignada y me quedé tiesa. No acostumbro a escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero a ver, ¿serías capaz de no hacerlo cuando oyes a tu mejor amigo hablar de ti con un adulto?

Me acerqué más, centímetro a centímetro, agradecida de haberme puesto unas manoletinas de suela plana en lugar de mis zapatillas favoritas, que chirriaban a cada paso que daba.

—… sólo este verano —decía Grover—. Quiero decir, ¡hay una Benévola en la escuela! Ahora que lo sabemos seguro, y que ellos lo saben también…

—Si la presionamos tan sólo empeoraremos las cosas —respondió Brunner con su voz de listillo—. Necesitamos que la chica madure más.

Madurar. Yo. Lo único que pude imaginarme fue pasar por la pubertad y arrugué la cara con asco porque entonces el señor Brunner estaría hablando de mi periodo. Y de mis pechos. Ew.

—Pero puede que no tenga tiempo —intervino Grover. Arqueé las cejas, pensando "¿es que acaso tengo una enfermedad terminal?"—. La fecha límite es el solsticio de verano…

—Tendremos que resolverlo sin Percy. Déjala que disfrute de su ignorancia mientras pueda.

¿Ignorancia? ¿Estaban hablando de algo relacionado con la escuela? Suprimí un resoplido y agucé el oído porque Grover volvió a hablar.

—Señor, ella la vio…

—Fue un producto de su imaginación —insistió Brunner. _¡Ajá!_, pensé, _os tengo, pequeños mentirosos_—. La niebla sobre los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerla.

—Señor, yo… no puedo volver a fracasar en mis obligaciones. —Grover parecía emocionado—. Usted sabe lo que eso significaría para mí. Además, Percy es mi mejor amiga y si algo le pasase…

—No has fallado, Grover —repuso Brunner con amabilidad—. Tampoco fallaste aquella vez. Y yo tengo bastante culpa en esta ocasión de que las cosas no marchen tan bien como planeábamos. Debería haberme dado cuenta de qué era. Ahora preocupémonos sólo por mantener a Percy con vida hasta el próximo otoño…

Se me cayó el libro de mitología de las manos y resonó contra el suelo. Se me subió el corazón a la garganta y sentí que se me caldeaba la cara, como si la sangre me hirviera. El profesor se interrumpió de golpe y se quedó callado. Con el corazón desbocado y con ganas de vomitar, recogí el libro a toda prisa y retrocedí por el pasillo. Una sombra cruzó el cristal iluminado de la puerta del despacho, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que Brunner en su silla de ruedas —en realidad, tan alto como un jugador profesional de baloncesto— con algo en la mano que se parecía sospechosamente a un arco.

Abrí la puerta contigua y me escabullí dentro, segura de que no conseguiría llegar al otro lado del pasillo sin que me vieran. Al cabo de unos segundos oí un suave clop, clop, clop, como de cascos amortiguados, seguidos de un sonido de animal olisqueando, justo delante de la puerta. Una silueta grande y oscura se detuvo un momento delante del cristal, y prosiguió.

Solté el aire que había estado reteniendo sin saberlo y me limpié una gota de sudor que me resbalaba por el cuello.

En algún punto del pasillo, el señor Brunner empezó a hablar de nuevo.

—Nada —murmuró. Parecía dudar de sus palabras—. Mis nervios no son los que eran desde el solsticio de invierno.

—Los míos tampoco… —repuso Grover con una voz tan cansada que parecía que no tuviera doce años, sino treinta—. Pero habría jurado...

—Vuelve al dormitorio —le sugirió Brunner, y su tono de voz contenía un tinte de diversión que no comprendí del todo—. Mañana tienes un largo día de exámenes.

—No me lo recuerde —dijo Grover con un gemido.

Las luces se apagaron en el despacho.

Tenía bastante experiencia escabulléndome de los problemas, así que esperé en la oscuridad lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que me sentí lo suficientemente segura como para salir de nuevo al pasillo y volver a mi dormitorio. Grover estaba tumbado en mi cama, cosa que no me sorprendía, estudiando mis apuntes de latín como si hubiera pasado allí toda la noche.

—Eh —me dijo con cara de sueño—. ¿Estás lista para el examen?

Apliqué la ley del hielo: no respondí.

Me senté en la cama de Lisa y clavé la vista al otro lado de la ventana.

—Tienes un aspecto horrible —lo miré de reojo, malhumorada—. ¿Va todo bien?

—Sólo estoy… cansada.

Me puse de pie y lo eché de mi habitación.

Una vez sola, porque Lisa nunca se dignaba a volver al dormitorio hasta que los profesores de guardia la pillaban vagabundeando por los pasillos, me acosté en mi cama y me tapé hasta la cabeza con las mantas. No comprendía qué había escuchado allí abajo, y quería creer que me lo había imaginado todo. Pero una cosa estaba clara: Grover y el señor Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas y creían que corría algún peligro.

Me quedé dormida pensando en cómo las guardas del vestíbulo siempre le permitían la entrada a Grover que, lisiado o no, era un chico y tenía vetado incluso respirar el mismo aire que yo en esta zona de las instalaciones.

La tarde siguiente, cuando me disponía abandonar el aire viciado de la clase donde había pasado las últimas tres horas respondiendo el examen más complicado de la historia, el señor Brunner me llamó. Acababa de entregarle mi examen, así que me sorprendió que ya le hubiera echado un vistazo. Probablemente había visto que mi cerebro había colapsado con tanto nombre griego y latino que había cambiado todas las letras de orden y orientación y quería pegarme con la hoja que le había entregado en la cara.

O había descubierto que los había oído hablar la noche anterior.

—Percy —me dijo—, no te desanimes por abandonar Yancy. Es… lo mejor.

Su tono amable y sus palabras me avergonzaron. Aunque hablaba en voz baja, los que estaban terminando el examen pudieron oírlo y Nancy Bobofit me dedicó una risilla cargada de veneno y luego me lanzó besitos sarcásticos. Me estremecí, y me esforcé por ignorarla.

—Vale, señor —murmuré.

—Lo que quiero decir es que… —meció su silla adelante y atrás, como inseguro respecto a lo que tenía que decir. Probablemente no sabía cómo decirme que era un fracaso de forma suave—. Verás, éste no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Me escocían las mejillas. Me escocía la cara. Me escocía el cuello… Me escocía el cuerpo entero.

Porque allí estaba mi profesor favorito, delante de toda la clase, diciéndome que no podía con aquello. Después de repetirme hasta el cansancio durante todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me salía con que estaba destinada a la patada.

—Vale —le dije temblado de vergüenza. Mi voz también temblaba, por la humillación.

—No, no me refiero a eso —se apresuró a decir—. Oh, lo confundes todo. Lo que quiero decir es que… no eres normal, Percy. Y no pasa nada por…

Entrecerré los ojos y lo fulminé con la mirada. Sí, llámame maleducada pero no pude soportarlo más. Había sufrido durante toda mi vida todo tipo de burlas por ser disléxica y no aprender a leer correctamente hasta los ocho años ni a escribir mi nombre entero hasta un poco después. Pero te reto a que intentes escribir Persephone Jackson cuando no diferencias la p de la q, la q de la d y la d de la b. Y las otras letras siempre se escapan de la página.

—Gracias —le espeté con todo mi sarcasmo—. Muchas gracias, señor, por recordármelo.

—Percy…

Pero yo ya había recogido mi mochila y estaba saliendo por la puerta.

El último día del trimestre hice la maleta. Sí, sí, ya lo sé: no está bien dejarse las cosas para el último momento. Mientras, las otras chicas bromeaban y hablaban de sus planes de vacaciones. Una de ellas se iba a hacer excursionismo en Suiza. Otra, de crucero por el Caribe durante un mes. Lisa se iba a Tokio a pasar allí todo el verano.

Los estudiantes de Yancy eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo. Pequeños proyectos de carteristas, ladronzuelos y chantajistas. Pero sus papás eran ejecutivos, embajadores o famosos. Yo era una don nadie, surgida de una familia de don nadies. Cuando me preguntaron qué pensaba hacer yo aquel verano, levanté la barbilla muy orgullosa y les respondí que volvería a la ciudad. Me abstuve de mencionar que durante las vacaciones conseguiría algún trabajo paseando perros o vendiendo suscripciones de revistas, y que me pasaría la mayor parte de mi tiempo libe buscando una escuela para el otoño.

—Ah —me dijo Lisa—. Eso mola.

Pero luego regresaron a sus conversaciones como si yo nunca hubiese existido.

La única persona de la que no quería despedirme era Grover, pero luego no tuve que preocuparme: había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo autobús Greyhound que yo, lo que era extraño porque me habían dicho que estaba completo. La parte buena era que iríamos juntos a la ciudad, y por tanto pasaría más tiempo con él.

Pero Grover no paró de escudriñar el pasillo durante todo el trayecto. De verdad, me entraron ganas de arrearle una colleja, porque el resto de pasajeros comenzaban a notar su extraño comportamiento y nos dirigían miradas alarmadas cuando Grover se los quedaba mirando por demasiado tiempo. Reparé entonces en que siempre se comportaba de esa manera nerviosa y paranoica cuando abandonábamos Yancy, como si temiese que ocurriera algo malo. Antes suponía que le preocupaba que se metieran con él, pero luego descubrí que en Yancy ya vivían todo tipo de demonios. Entonces llegué a la conclusión de que, al igual que los otros estudiantes, había vivido toda su vida en internados y no sabía nada del mundo exterior, y que la gente extraña le ponía nervioso.

Pero en aquel autobús no iba nadie que pudiera hacerle daño.

Al final, cuando una madre se cambió de asiento con sus hijos y nos carbonizó con la mirada, me harté de él y le dije:

—¿Buscas Benévolas?

Grover se atragantó con el aire y pegó un brinco en su asiento.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

Resoplé una risa indignada y confesé que los había escuchado hablar la noche antes del examen. Vi que le temblaba un párpado y que se ponía muy, muy pálido. Temí que fuera a desmayarse.

—¿Qué oíste? —preguntó.

—Oh… no mucho —mentí—. ¿Qué es la fecha límite del solsticio de verano?

—Mira, Percy… —se estremeció y miró por encima de sus hombros, como si temiese que alguien nos estuviera espiando—. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti. Ya sabes, por eso de que alucinas con profesoras de matemáticas diabólicas…

—Grover —lo corté con voz seria, porque sabía que se estaba burlando de mí. En ninguna de las ocasiones en que le había hablado de la señora Dodds había mencionado su diabólica transformación.

—Le dije al señor Brunner que a lo mejor tenías demasiado estrés o algo así, porque no existe ninguna señora Dodds, y…

—Grover, como mentiroso de mueres de hambre.

Se le pusieron las orejas coloras, y tuvo que revolverse el pelo para taparlas. Sacó una tarjeta mugrienta del bolsillo de su camisa beige.

—Mira, toma esto, ¿de acuerdo? Si algo… anormal ocurre durante el verano, búscame aquí.

La tarjeta tenía una tipografía mortal para mis ojos disléxicos, con muchas curvas y, encima, en cursiva, pero al final conseguí entender algo parecido a:

Grover Underwood

Guardián

Colina Mestiza

Long Island, Nueva York.

(800) 009-0009

—¿Qué es colina mes…?

—¡Shhhhh! —me tapó la boca con las manos—. ¡No lo digas en voz alta! —musitó—. Es mi… dirección de verano.

Arrugué el ceño. Vaya por Dios, Grover tenía una residencia de verano. Nunca me había parado a pensar que su familia tenía que ser tan rica como las demás de Yancy. Y se lo permitían todo, a juzgar por las tarjetas que Grover iba repartiendo. En serio, ¿qué niño de doce años va por ahí con tarjetas de presentación en el bolsillo?

—Vale —contesté alicaída—. Ya sabes, suena como… si me estuvieras invitando a visitar tu mansión.

Grover asintió, aunque pude notar que una sonrisa le tiraba de los labios.

Quise pellizcarle la nariz.

—O por si me necesitas —sugirió.

Yo me lo pensé un instante, y luego, con voz suave y genuinamente interesada, le pregunté:

—¿Por qué iba a necesitarte, Grover?

—Mira, Percy, la verdad es que yo… bien, digamos que tengo que protegerte.

Lo miré fijamente, atónita. Incluso arqueé una ceja, porque me había pasado todo el año peleándome y recibiendo palizas para mantener a los abusones alejados de él. Las últimas noches apenas había pegado ojo porque no sabía que sería de él cuando yo no estuviera. Y allí estaba el muy caradura, comportándose como si él fuera mi protector.

—Grover —dije con una sonrisa—, ¿de qué crees que tienes que protegerme exactamente?

Pero antes de que pudiera responderme, un súbito y chirriante frenazo casi hizo que me cayera de bruces contra el suelo. El autobús se estremeció y empezó a salir un humo negro y acre del salpicadero. El conductor maldijo a gritos y a duras penas logró detener el Greyhound en el arcén. Bajó presuroso y se puso a aporrear y toquetear el motor, pero al cabo de unos minutos volvió para anunciar que teníamos que bajar.

Nos hallábamos en mitad de una carretera normal y corriente: un lugar en el que nadie se fijaría de no sufrir una avería. En nuestro lado de la carretera sólo había arces y los desechos arrojados por los coches.

En el otro lado, cruzando los cuatro carriles de asfalto resplandeciente por el calor de la tarde, había un puesto de frutas de los de antes.

La mercancía tenía una pinta fenomenal: cerezas rojas como la sangre, manzanas de todos los tipos que brillaban bajo la luz del sol, nueces y albaricoques, jarras llenas de sidra y una bañera con patas de garra llena de hielo. Yo misma me vi tentada de atravesar la calzada y comprar algo de cada cosa, pero entonces me di cuenta de algo extraño: no había ni un solo cliente, a pesar de que la carretera estaba bastante concurrida. Sólo había tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras a la sombra de un arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que he visto nunca. Quiero decir, que tenían el tamaño de jerséis, pero eran claramente calcetines. La anciana de la derecha tejía uno; la de la izquierda, otro. La del medio sostenía una enorme cesta de lana azul eléctrico.

Un escalofrío me lamió la espalda.

Las tres eran bastante viejas, de rostro pálido y arrugado como fruta seca, y llevaban el pelo argentado recogido con cintas blancas. Tenían unos brazos realmente huesudos y les sobresalían de las raídas túnicas de algodón que llevaban.

Lo más raro era que, de las casi cincuenta personas de las que estaba rodeada, parecían estar mirándome fijamente _a mí_.

Sin apartar los ojos de ellas, estiré la mano para llamar la atención de Grover. Al ver que no contestaba me volví hacia él y vi que había palidecido a un extremo alarmante. A su tic del párpado se le había unido uno en la nariz.

—¿Grover? —le dije, preocupada—. Oye…

—Dime que no te están mirando, Percy —me pidió con desesperación. Parpadeé, confundida, cuando añadió con voz desquiciada—: No te están mirando, ¿verdad?

Yo reaccioné como siempre lo hacía en momentos de tensión.

Me reí.

—Pues sí. Raro, ¿eh? ¿Crees que me irán bien los calcetines? Yo los veo un poco grandes, así que quizás los use como gorros para dormir.

—No tiene gracia, Percy. —Me regañó con voz de ultratumba—. Ninguna gracia.

Yo emití un bufido resentido y volví a mirar a las ancianas.

La que estaba en el medio sacó unas tijeras enormes, de plata y oro, con filos largos, como una podadora.

Escuché que Grover contenía el aliento.

—Subamos al autobús —me dijo. El temor en su voz era palpable y por un segundo me planteé hacerle caso, para mantener sereno su corazón—. Vamos.

—¿Qué? —repliqué entonces, al recordar el calor que hacía allí dentro—. ¡Estamos como a mil grados!

—¡Vamos! —chilló, agarrándome del brazo. Yo me resistí, pero descubrí que para ser un chiquillo escuálido tenía bastante fuerza. Abrió la puerta y subió, pero yo me quedé atrás porque mi curiosidad, o quizás una fuerza superior, me obligó a mirar de nuevo a las ancianas.

Al otro lado de la carretera las tres señoras seguían mirándome. La del medio cortó el hilo, y juro que oí el chasquido de las tijeras pese a los cuatro carriles de tráfico que nos separaban. Sentí que me quedaba sin aire y de repente me sentí febril, como si hubiera contraído la gripe. Las dos amigas de la anciana hicieron una bola con los calcetines azul eléctrico para su nieto _Godzilla_.

En la parte trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó una pieza de metal humeante del compartimiento del motor que hasta yo sabía que no debía de estar allí. Luego le dio al arranque, y el vehículo se sacudió. Por fin, el motor resucitó con un rugido y los pasajeros vitorearon.

—¡Todo el mundo arriba! —exclamó el conductor, y golpeó el autobús con su gorra.

Alguien me empujó y Grover tiró de mí para que subiera al autobús. En cuanto nos pusimos en marcha apoyé la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventanilla, mareada. Grover parecía encontrarse tan mal o peor que yo: temblaba y le castañeaban los dientes, como si un ejército de escalofríos estuviera practicando formaciones en su espalda.

—Grover —lo llamé para tranquilizarlo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que se secaba la frente con la manga de la camisa.

—Percy, ¿qué has visto en el puesto de las frutas?

Por norma general no respondo a preguntas que me hacen para evitar responder a las mías, pero me sentía tan mal, que me encogí de hombros.

—¿Te refieres a las tres ancianas? ¿Qué pasa con ellas? No son como la señora Dodds, ¿verdad?

Me giré lo justo para mirarlo a la cara. Su expresión era difícil de interpretar, pero me dio la sensación de que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la señora Dodds, aunque no podía imaginarme algo como eso.

—Dime sólo lo que viste —insistió.

—La del medio sacó unas tijeras y cortó el hilo —murmuré. Aunque a juzgar por la sombra que cruzó por el rostro de Grover bien podría haber dicho "me apuntaron con una pistola".

Grover cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con los dedos que habría podido ser la señal de la cruz, pero no lo era. Me dio la sensación de que era algo mucho más antiguo, más poderoso, y no pude evitar quedarme embelesada con el movimiento de su mano.

—¿La has visto cortar el hilo? —preguntó con un hilillo de voz.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —Pero incluso cuando lo estaba diciendo sabía que pasaba algo.

—Ojalá esto no estuviese ocurriendo —murmuró Grover, al borde de las lágrimas, y empezó a mordisquearse el pulgar—. No quiero que sea como la última vez.

—¿Qué última vez?

—Siempre en sexto. Nunca pasan de sexto.

—Grover —repuse, porque parecía estar hablando consigo mismo—, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

—Prométeme que me dejarás acompañarte hasta tu casa —me contestó. Abrió mucho los ojos, que se le habían enrojecido, y me cogió de las manos. Me sentí un poquito incómoda, porque no estaba acostumbrada a recibir un trato físico de nadie más que de mi madre. Y Grover era mi mejor amigo, pero _nada más_.

—Vale, lo prometo —accedí, sólo para que me soltara—. ¿Es como una superstición o algo así?

Grover me ignoró.

—Grover, el hilo que cortó la anciana… ¿significa que alguien va a morir?

Su mirada estaba cargada de aflicción, como si estuviera eligiendo las flores para mi ataúd.

Reprimí el impulso de decirle que mis favoritas eran las flores de borraja.


	3. Grover nos hace un striptease

**PERSEPHONE JACKSON: El LADRÓN DEL RAYO**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Grover nos hace un striptease.**

Vale, lo confieso: le di esquinazo a Grover en cuanto llegamos a la estación de autobuses.

Sí, soy una maleducada y lo he demostrado con creces, pero era eso o estamparle la cabeza contra el asfalto. De verdad, me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Me miraba como si yo ya estuviera muerta y no paraba de refunfuñar: "¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo?" y "¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser en sexto?"

Cuando Grover se disgustaba solía entrar en acción su vejiga, así que cuando me hizo prometer que lo esperaría a la salida de los lavabos, aproveché para recoger mi maleta y escabullirme fuera. Inmediatamente me embargó un enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad, pero mi cabeza agradeció el relativo silencio que me rodeaba, así que no me lo pensé dos veces y me lancé a por el primer taxi que vi.

—Al East, calle Ciento cuatro con la Primera —le dije al conductor. Era un taxista de mediana edad que me miró con desconfianza y se negó a arrancar hasta que le enseñé el billete de veinte dólares que mi madre me había enviado en un sobre la semana pasada.

Mi madre…

La he mencionado en varias ocasiones, pero lo cierto es que todavía no sabes nada de ella. Unas cuantas palabras para que te hagas una idea: es preciosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera, y es la mejor madre del mundo.

Su nombre es Sally Jackson y si existiera un concurso de personas buenas, ella ganaría el premio pero lo rechazaría para permitirle al segundo puesto un momento de gloria. Pero como toda persona buena, ha tenido mala suerte en la vida desde que era pequeña. Se quedó huérfana de ambos padres cuando murieron en un accidente aéreo cuando tenía cinco años, y el tío que se hizo cargo de ella a partir de entonces enfermó de cáncer cuando tenía dieciséis. Mi madre quería ser novelista, y por eso se pasó todo el instituto trabajando y ahorrando dinero para ir a una universidad con buenos cursos de escritura creativa, pero tuvo que abandonarlo todo para cuidar de él un año antes de terminar el bachillerato. Cuando murió, se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin graduado.

Lo único bueno que le ha ocurrido fue conocer a mi padre la misma noche del entierro de su tío. Vivían en Long Island, así que mi madre tenía un rinconcito en la playa que utilizaba para escapar de los problemas. Mi padre la encontró llorando, la consoló y terminó por enamorarse perdidamente de ella. Mi madre también se había enamorado de él, así que cuando me tuvo y él se vio obligado a marcharse, nunca se lo reprochó.

Yo no conservo recuerdos de mi padre, sólo una especie de calidez y quizás un leve rastro de su sonrisa. A mi madre no le gusta hablar de él, porque la pone muy triste, y a mí tampoco, porque no me gusta verla así.

Como imaginarás, no estaban casados. Mi madre me contó que era rico e importante, y que su relación —y por tanto, yo— era secreta. Cuando se embarcó hacia el Atlántico en algún viaje de negocios, nunca más regresó.

Se perdió en el mar, según mi madre. No murió. Se perdió en el mar.

Para sacarme adelante, mi madre trabajaba en empleos irregulares y asistía mientras tanto a clases nocturnas para sacarse el título de bachillerato. Me crió sola, y nunca se quejó ni se enfadó a pesar de que yo no era una cría precisamente fácil.

Cuando cumplí los cinco años, se casó con Gabe Ugliano. Fue majo conmigo los treinta primeros segundos que lo conocí; después se mostró como el cretino de primera que era y deseé que mi madre no lo hubiese conocido nunca. Ese mismo verano le puse el mote de Gabe el Apestoso. Lo siento, pero lo digo en serio. El tipo olía a pizza de ajo rancia envuelta en pantalones de gimnasio. Entre los dos le hacíamos la vida a mamá más bien difícil. La manera en que Gabe el Apestoso la trataba, el modo en el que él me miraba, el odio casi patológico que yo le tenía… En fin. Quizás mi llegada a casa sea un buen ejemplo.

Entré en nuestro pequeño apartamento con la esperanza de que mi madre ya estuviera en casa. En cambio me encontré el pasillo hecho un desastre y a Gabe el Apestoso jugando al póquer en la sala con sus amigotes. El televisor estaba que echaba humo con el canal de deportes ESPN a todo volumen. Había patatas fritas y latas de cerveza desperdigadas por toda la alfombra.

Sin levantar la mirada, él dijo desde el otro lado del puro:

—Conque ya estás aquí, ¿eh, niñata?

—¿Dónde está mi madre? —pregunté, apretando con fuerza el asa de mi maleta.

—Trabajando —contestó—. ¿Tienes dinero suelto?

Eso fue todo. Nada de "Bienvenida a casa, me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal te han ido estos últimos seis meses?". Tampoco me quejaba, oye. Un Gabe amable sólo podría significar una cosa, y prefería mil veces huraño y maleducado que encima de mí, poniendo sus manos en lugares inapropiados.

Me di cuenta de que Gabe había engordado. Parecía una morsa sin colmillos a la que algún desgraciado había vestido con ropa de segunda mano. Tenía tres pelos —contados— en la cabeza, que se extendían por toda la calva, como si eso la tapara o lo volviera más atractivo. Vete tú a saber.

Trabajaba en el Electronics Mega-Mart de Queens, pero por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa. Estaba fuera de mi comprensión por qué no lo habían echado todavía. Lo único que hacía era gastarse el sueldo en puros que me daban ganas de vomitar y en cerveza barata, por supuesto. Cerveza siempre. Cuando yo estaba en casa, esperaba de mí que le proporcionara fondos para jugar. Lo llamaba nuestro "secreto padre-hija", un término desafortunado para el débil y nauseabundo parentesco que nos unía. Eso significaba que, si se lo contaba a mi madre, me molería a palos o me haría algo peor.

Por eso siempre me pasaba los veranos sacando a pasear mascotas ajenas, repartiendo periódicos o limpiando los jardines de las pedanías.

—No tengo suelto —murmuré, con la esperanza de que se tragara la mentira.

Apartó la mirada de sus cartas y arqueó una ceja asquerosa.

Gabe era capaz de oler el dinero como un sabueso, lo cual era sorprendente, dado que su propio hedor debía de anular todo lo demás.

—Has venido en taxi desde la terminal de autobuses —dijo—. Probablemente has pagado con un billete de veinte y te habrán devuelto seis o siete pavos. Quien espera a vivir bajo este techo debe asumir sus cargas. ¿Tengo razón, Eddie?

Me estremecí ante su amenaza sutil.

Miré a Eddie, el portero del edificio, que me miró con un destello de simpatía que se apagó en menos de un segundo. Tragué con dificultad el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta.

—Venga, Gabe —le dijo—. La chica acaba de llegar.

—¿Tengo razón o no? —repitió Gabe.

Eddie frunció el entrecejo y se refugió en un cuenco de galletas saldas. Los dos otros tipos se pedorrearon casi al unísono.

Arrugué la nariz.

—Estupendo —le dije. Saqué unos dólares del bolsillo y se los lancé encima de la mesa—. Espero que pierdas.

—¡Ha llegado tu boletín de notas, pardilla! —exclamó cuando me volví—. ¡Yo no iría por ahí dándome tantos aires!

Cerré de un portazo mi habitación, que en realidad ni siquiera era mía. Durante los meses escolares era el "estudio" de Gabe. Por supuesto, no había nada que estudiar allí adentro y Gabe no tenía la capacidad para hacerlo. Unas revistas de coches y algunas un poco menos aptas para mi edad eran lo único que ocupaban las estanterías, pero a Gabe le encantaba apelotonar mis cosas en el armario, dejar sus botas manchadas de barro en el alféizar de la ventana y esforzarse porque el lugar apestara a su asquerosa colonia, sus puros y su cerveza rancia.

Dejé la maleta en la cama.

_Hogar, dulce hogar_, pensé con sarcasmo mientras abría la ventana de par en par.

Suspiré de alivio al sentir una brisa fresca. El olor de Gabe era casi peor que las pesadillas sobre la señora Dodds o el sonido de las tijeras de la anciana frutera. Me estremecí sólo de pensarlo y recordé de repente la cara de pánico que puso Grover cuando me hizo prometerle que lo dejaría acompañarme a casa. Un súbito escalofrío me recorrió, y para deshacerme de esos pensamientos sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí a la cocina a por utensilios para limpiar.

Estaba tirada en mi cama, a la que acababa de cambiarle las sábanas, cuando de repente el rostro de Grover me asaltó. Sentí que el miedo bailaba en mi estómago y me pregunté si Gabe o alguien peor —_algo_ peor— estaba buscándome en aquel preciso instante, quizás subiendo pesadamente las escaleras mientras le crecían unas garras largas y enormes.

Entonces, oí la voz de mi madre y mis miedos se desvanecieron.

—¿Percy?

Abrió la puerta y me sentí bien sólo con su presencia. Verás, sus ojos refulgen y cambian de color con la luz. Además, su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha tejida a mano. Tiene unas cuantas canas entre la larga melena castaña, pero eso no significa que sea vieja: sólo tiene treintaiún años. Cuando me mira es como si sólo viera las cosas buenas que tengo, ninguna de las malas. Jamás la he oído levantar la voz o decir una palabra desagradable a nadie, ni siquiera a mí o a Gabe.

—Oh, Percy. —Me abrazó fuerte—. No me lo puedo creer. ¡Cuánto has crecido desde Navidad!

Me reí, porque era una total y completa mentira. Seguía midiendo los ciento cuarentaiséis centímetros que medía la última vez que me vio.

Su uniforme rojo, blanco y azul de la pastelería Sweet on America olía a las mejores cosas del mundo: chocolate, regaliz y las demás cosas que vendía en la tienda de golosinas de la estación Grand Central.

Me había traído "muestras gratis", como siempre hacía que yo venía a casa.

Me entraron ganas de llorar de la alegría.

Nos sentamos juntas en el borde de la cama mientras yo atacaba las tiras de arándanos ácidos. Me pasó la mano por la cabeza y decidió que hacerme trencitas era una buena idea. Quiso saber, allá por la tercera trencita, todo lo que no le había contado en mis cartas. No mencionó mi expulsión, no parecía importarle. Había aprendido a aceptar ese hecho, con el historial que tenía. Pero, ¿yo estaba bien? ¿Su niñita se las apañaba?

Le dije que no me agobiara, que me dejara respirar y que siguiera con las trencitas, porque me gustaba la sensación que me provocaba tener sus dedos entre mi pelo, aunque en secreto —bueno, quizás no _tan_ en secreto— me alegraba muchísimo de tenerla a mi lado.

(Sí, soy una niña de mamá. Y estoy orgullosa de serlo, porque mi madre es guay).

—Eh, Sally —vociferó Gabe desde la otra habitación, cargándose el momento—, ¿qué tal si nos preparas un buen pastel de carne?

Me rechinaron los dientes.

Mi madre es la mujer más agradable del mundo. Tendría que estar casada con un millonario que la mimara y le satisficiera todos sus caprichos, no con un capullo como Gabe.

Por ella, intenté sonar optimista cuando le conté mis últimos días en la academia Yancy. Le dije que no estaba demasiado afectada por la expulsión (esta vez casi había durado un curso entero). Había hecho nuevos amigos. No me había ido tan mal en latín. Y, en serio, las peleas no habían sido tan horribles como aseguraba el director. Me gustaba la academia Yancy. De verdad. En fin, lo pinté tan bien que casi me convencí a mí misma. Se me hizo un nudo al pensar en Grover y el señor Brunner. Ni siquiera Nancy Bobofit me parecía tan mala. Hasta aquella excursión en el museo…

—¿Qué? —me preguntó mi madre cuando me quedé sin palabras. Me azuzaba la conciencia con la mirada, intentando sonsacarme—. ¿Te asustó algo?

—No, mamá —me apresuré a tranquilizarla.

No me gustó mentir. Quería contárselo todo sobre la señora Dodds y las tres ancianas con el hilo, pero pensé que sonaría estúpida. Apretó los labios. Sabía que me guardaba algo, pero no me presionó.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo en cambio—. Nos vamos a la playa.

Puse unos ojos como platos y me aparté de ella de un tirón, provocándome un dolor increíble en el cuero cabelludo puesto que mi madre sostenía un mechón de mi pelo entre sus dedos con bastante fuerza y no reaccionó a tiempo.

—¿A Montauk? —pregunté esperanzada mientras me acariciaba la zona adolorida.

—Tres noches, en la misma cabaña.

—¿Cuándo?

Sonrió y contestó:

—En cuanto me cambie.

No podía creerlo. Mi madre y yo no habíamos ido a Montauk los últimos dos veranos porque Gabe decía que no había suficiente dinero. En ese momento Gabe apareció por la puerta y masculló:

—¿Qué pasa con ese pastel, Sally? ¿Es que no me has oído?

Quise pegarle un puñetazo, pero crucé la mirada con mi madre y comprendí que me ofrecía un trato: sé amable con Gabe un momentito. Sólo hasta que ella estuviera lista para marcharnos a Montauk.

Después nos largaríamos de allí y con un poco de suerte, Gabe moriría durante los tres días que estaríamos lejos y por fin nos dejaría en paz.

—Ya voy, cariño —le dijo a Gabe. Me estremecí cuando lo llamó "cariño"—. Estábamos hablando del viaje.

Gabe entrecerró los ojos.

—¿El viaje? ¿Quieres decir que lo decías en serio?

El globo de felicidad que me llenaba se pinchó con esa pregunta.

—Lo sabía —me quejé—. No va a dejarnos ir.

—Claro que sí —me aseguró mi madre sin alterarse. Me regaló una sonrisa traviesa—. Tu padrastro sólo está preocupado por el dinero, eso es todo. Además —añadió—, Gabriel no va a tener que conformarse con un pastel normalito. Se lo haré de siete capas y prepararé mi salsa especial de guacamole y crema agria. Va a estar como un rajá.

Sonreí ante su soborno.

Gabe se ablandó un poco.

—Así que el dinero para ese viaje vuestro… va a salir de tu presupuesto para ropa, ¿no?

—Sí, cariño —aseguró mi madre.

—Y llevarás mi coche allí y lo traerás de vuelta, a ningún sitio más.

—Tendremos mucho cuidado.

Gabe se rascó la papada. Yo apreté los labios.

—A lo mejor si te esmeras con ese pastel de siete capas… Y a lo mejor si la cría se disculpa por interrumpir mi partida de póquer…

_A lo mejor si te pego una patada donde más duele y te dejo una semana con voz de soprano_, pensé.

Pero los ojos de mi madre me advirtieron que no la cabreara. ¿Por qué soportaba a aquel tipejo? Tuve ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara?

—Lo siento —murmuré con todo el sarcasmo que tenía dentro—. Siento de verdad haber interrumpido tu importantísima partida de póquer. Por favor, vuelve a ella inmediatamente.

Gabe entrecerró los ojos. Su minúsculo cerebro debía de estar pasándolas canutas mientras intentaba detectar la ironía en mi declaración.

Mi madre ahogó una risita.

—Bueno, lo que sea —resopló, y volvió a su partida.

—Gracias, Percy —me dijo mamá, divertida—. En cuanto lleguemos a Montauk, seguiremos hablando de… lo que se te ha olvidado contarme, ¿vale?

Por un momento me pareció ver ansiedad en sus ojos —el mismo miedo que había visto en Grover durante el viaje en autobús— como si mi madre también sintiera un frío extraño en el aire. Pero entonces recuperó su sonrisa y supe que me había equivocado. Me coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y fue a prepararle a Gabe su pastel especial. A mí me mandó a preparar una mochila con lo que me iba a llevar y a darme una ducha y ponerme ropa más cómoda.

Una hora más tarde, estábamos listas para marcharnos. Gabe se tomó un descanso de su partida lo bastante largo como para verme cargar con las bolsas de mi madre hasta el coche y ponerse detrás de mí cuando me esforcé por subirlas al maletero. Sentirlo contra mi espalda me provocó retortijones en el estómago, al igual que sus constantes protestas y quejas por quedarse sin su cocinera y lo más importante, su Camaro del 78, durante todo el fin de semana.

—No le hagas ni un rasguño al coche, pardilla—me advirtió mientras levantaba la última bolsa—. Ni un rasguño pequeñito.

Puse los ojos en blanco y cerré el maletero de un coche. Retrocedí un paso y lo pisé a propósito, porque Gabe era simplemente estúpido. Tenía doce años, por el amor de Dios. Como si yo fuera a conducir o me llegaran las piernas a los pedales.

Pero nada de eso le importaba al bueno de Gabe. Si una gaviota se cagara en la pintura, encontraría una forma de echarme la culpa.

Al verlo regresar torpemente hacia el edificio, me enfadé tanto que hice algo que no sé explicar. Cuando Gabe cerró la puerta, hice la señal que le había visto hacer a Grover en el autobús, una especie de gesto para alejar el mal: una mano con forma de garra hacia mi corazón y después un movimiento brusco hacia afuera, como si fuera a empujar. Entonces el portal se cerró tan fuerte que le golpeó el trasero y lo envió volando por las escaleras como un hombre-bala. Puede que sólo fuera el viento, o algún accidente raro con las bisaras, pero no me quedé para averiguarlo.

¡Teníamos que ir a Montauk!

Subí al Camaro y le dije a mi madre que pisara a fondo.

Nuestro bungaló alquilado estaba en la orilla sur, en la punta de Long Island. Era una casita de tono pastel con cortinas descoloridas, medio hundida en las dunas. Siempre había arena en las sábanas y arañas por la habitación, y la mayoría del tiempo el mar estaba demasiado frío para bañarse.

Pero a mí me encantaba.

Íbamos allí desde que era una niña, y mi madre llevaba más tiempo yendo. Jamás me lo dijo exactamente, pero yo sabía por qué aquella playa era tan especial para ella. Era el lugar donde había conocido a mi padre y probablemente también donde me habían concebido.

Esa última parte era un poco perturbadora, pero a mí me gustaba considerarla un detalle bonito.

A medida que nos acercábamos a Montauk mi madre pareció rejuvenecer. Años de preocupación y trabajo desaparecieron de su rostro, convirtiéndola en una mujer joven y alegre. Sus ojos se volvieron del color del mar y brillaron con la nostalgia que siempre los cubría cuando nos acercábamos a una playa.

Llegamos al atardecer, cuando ya se había levantado el viento en la playa. Abrimos las ventanas para airear la casita y emprendimos nuestra rutina habitual de limpieza: cambiamos las sábanas, nos deshicimos de las telas de araña que se habían formado en nuestra ausencia y sacudimos el polvo hasta que la habitación olía a limpio. Luego caminamos por la playa, les dimos palomitas de maíz azules a las gaviotas y comimos nuestras gominolas azules, caramelos masticables azules, y las demás muestras gratis que mi madre me había traído del trabajo.

Quizás te hayas quedado por eso de "palomitas de maíz azules". Verás, te lo explicaré: Gabe le dijo una vez a mi madre que no existía tal cosa. Tuvieron una pelea que en su momento pareció una tontería, pero desde entonces mi madre se volvió loca por comer azul. Buscó y consiguió las dichosas palomitas azules y comenzó a preparar tartas de cumpleaños azules, batidos de arándanos azules. Compraba nachos de maíz azul y traía a casa caramelos azules. Esto —junto a su decisión de mantener su apellido de soltera, Jackson, en lugar de hacerse llamar señora Ugliano— era prueba de que no estaba totalmente abducida por Gabe. Tenía una veta rebelde, como yo…

(Vale, lo admito. Yo tengo algo más que una veta rebelde, pero esa no es la cuestión aquí).

Cuando anocheció hicimos una hoguera. Asamos salchichas, que se quemaron, y malvaviscos. Mamá me conto historias de su niñez, de antes de que sus padres murieran en un accidente aéreo. Me confesó que quizás por eso nunca habíamos hecho un viaje en avión, aunque yo creía que era porque nuestra economía familiar no daba para más. Se lo comenté a mi madre, pero me ofreció una sonrisa misteriosa y se puso a hablar de los libros que quería escribir algún día, cuando tuviera suficiente dinero para dejar la tienda de golosinas.

Al final, cuando ya se me estaban cerrando los ojos del sueño y se me cansaron los dedos de desenredarme el pelo que el viento se empeñaba en enredar, reuní el valor suficiente para preguntarle lo que me rondaba por la mente desde que llegamos a Montauk: mi padre. Nunca le había hecho ninguna pregunta sobre él, pero aquella noche sentí que tenía derecho a saber al menos cómo era.

A mi madre se le empañaron los ojos. Supuse que me contaría las cosas que me contaba siempre: que era amble, alto, guapo y fuerte y que le había declarado su amor prácticamente en la segunda cita. Yo nunca me cansaba de escucharla hablar de ese hombre gentil que la había enamorado a los diecisiete años, pero decidí arriesgarme y presionarla un poquito más.

—Tú tienes su pelo negro, ya lo sabes —me contestó. Me acarició con cariño una de las trenzas que me había hecho en casa antes de salir y sonrió con cierta nostalgia, como si estuviera recordando un momento muy parecido que compartió con otra persona—. También heredaste sus ojos verdes.

Pesqué un osito de gominola azul de la bolsa de las golosinas y lo mastiqué con pereza. Lo de los ojos verdes no lo sabía, aunque lo sospechaba. Aunque no conocía a nadie de mi familia materna —ya sabes, por el pequeño detalle de que todos estaban muertos— suponía que ninguno tenía unos ojos como los míos. Y no, no estoy siendo presumida cuando digo que son los ojos más verdes del mundo. Muchas veces me he quedado embobada mirándome en el espejo, porque mis ojos tienen la extraña manía de cambiar ligeramente de color, como el mar.

—Ojalá él pudiera verte, Percy —murmuró contra mi frente, cuando presionó un delicado beso—. ¡Qué orgulloso estaría!

Casi me atraganté con el osito de gominola. Mi madre me quería mucho, pero si había algo que me gustaba de ella era que era muy sincera; cuando quise hacerme el flequillo me recomendó que no lo hiciera porque mi pelo, ondulado, me haría parecer una oveja una vez me cortara el copete. Así que, ¿qué la llevaba a decir que yo era fantástica? Era una cría hiperactiva y disléxica con un boletín de notas deprimente, todo lleno de insuficientes, a la que habían expulsado de la escuela por sexta vez en seis años.

—¿Cuántos años tenía? —le pregunté, ignorando su pequeña mentirijilla—. Quiero decir… cuando se marchó.

Mi madre se apartó de mí y levanté la cabeza lo justo para verla mirar fijamente las llamas.

—Sólo estuvo un otoño conmigo, Percy —me dijo—. Justo aquí, en esta playa.

_En esta cabaña_.

No lo dijo, pero yo supe que lo estaba pensando. Tomé una respiración para deshacerme del extraño y asqueroso pensamiento de mis padres _juntos_ en la misma cabaña donde yo dormiría esa noche. Era simplemente… bueno. Perturbador.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Pero me conoció de bebé.

—No, cariño. —Mi madre esbozó una sonrisa triste—. Sabía que yo estaba embarazada, pero nunca te vio. Tuvo que marcharse antes de que tú nacieras.

Intenté conciliar aquello con lo que yo creía que era un recuerdo de mi padre. Ese resplandor cálido, esa sonrisa… al parecer me lo había inventado, quizás porque estaba tan deseosa de que mi padre me hubiese sonreído aunque fuera _una vez _en mi vida…

Siempre di por supuesto que él me había conocido al nacer. Mi madre nunca me lo había dicho directamente, pero aun así me parecía lógico. Y ahora que me enteraba de que él nunca me había visto…

Me enfadé con mi padre. Puede que fuera una estupidez, lo sé, pero le eché en cara que se marchara en aquel viaje por mar y no tuviera agallas para casarse con mamá. Nos había abandonado y ahora estábamos atrapadas con Gabe el Apestoso, cuya moral era más que cuestionable y su olor corporal era capaz de tumbar a un elefante adulto.

—¿Vas a enviarme fuera de nuevo? —pregunté, al cabo de un rato. Me senté y me giré para mirarla—. ¿A otro internado?

Mi madre puso una cara de dolor, como si no le gustara lo que acababa de preguntarle.

—No lo sé, cariño —me dijo con tono serio—, Creo… creo que tendremos que hacer algo.

—¿Por qué no me quieres cerca?

Y esa es una de las desventajas de tener THDA. Las palabras se escapan por tu boca antes de que pasen por el cerebro y no hay manera de filtrar aquellas de las que te puedes arrepentir.

Arrugué las cejas cuando mi madre abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y boqueó como un pez fuera del agua. Mi pregunta, mal formulada, la había tomado por sorpresa y por el río de emociones que cruzó su rostro supe que se debatía entre echarse a llorar, porque prácticamente la había acusado de no quererme, o la desesperación, probablemente porque no tenía ni idea de cómo responderme.

—Oh, Percy, no… —dijo en un susurro. Me puso una mano en la mejilla y me la acarició con el dedo pulgar, como tranquilizándome—. Yo… tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Por tu propio bien. Tengo que enviarte lejos.

No sé por qué sus palabras me recordaron a las del señor Brunner: que era mejor para mí abandonar Yancy.

—Porque no soy normal —comenté con voz seca.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, Percy —me regañó mi madre. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y me miró con sus ojos brillando con el reflejo de las llamas—. Pero ignoras lo importante que eres. Creía que la academia Yancy estaría lo bastante lejos, pensé que allí estarías a salvo… pero me equivoqué —confesó con voz culpable.

—¿A salvo de qué?

Cruzamos miradas y me asaltó una oleada de recuerdos: todas y cada una de las cosas raras y pavorosas que me habían sucedido, algunas de las cuales había intentado olvidar, se deslizaron por mi mente como una vieja película en blanco y negro.

Cuando estaba en tercero, un hombre vestido con una gabardina me persiguió por un patio _olisqueándome_. Los maestros lo amenazaron con llamar a la policía y él se marchó gruñendo algo sobre "imposible que esa hija de…", pero nadie me creyó cuando les dije que bajo el sombrero de ala ancha que llevaba sólo tenía un enorme ojo, justo en medio de la frente. La psicóloga que me interrogó añadió a su informe que presentaba serias muestras de estar en _shock_.

Y antes de eso, un recuerdo muy, muy temprano. Estaba en preescolar y una profesora me puso a hacer la siesta por error en una cuna en la que se había colado una culebra. Mi madre gritó cuando vino a recogerme y me encontró con una cuerda mustia y con escamas: de algún modo sorprendente había conseguido estrangular al pequeño reptil con mis regordetas manitas de infante y me había metido su cabeza áspera en la boca.

En todas las escuelas me había ocurrido algo que ponía los pelos de punta, algo peligroso o siniestro, y eso me había obligado a trasladarme una y otra vez.

Sabía que debía contarle a mi madre lo de las ancianas del puesto de fruta y mi encuentro con la señora Dodds, cuando me la cargué con una espada de bronce que antes había sido un bolígrafo.

Pero no me atreví. Tenía la sensación de que eso acabaría con nuestra excursión a Montauk, ¡y todavía tenía tanto por hacer! Quería despertarme temprano para mojarme los pies en la marejada y buscar conchas de colores para hacer pulseras. También quería pasar más tiempo con mi madre, porque una vez volviéramos a nuestro apartamento Gabe absorbería todo nuestro tiempo y yo me pasaría la mayoría de las tardes limpiando cacas de perro.

—He intentado tenerte tan cerca de mí como he podido —dijo mi madre, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos—. Me advirtieron que era un error. Pero sólo hay otra opción, Percy: el lugar al que quería enviarte tu padre. Y yo… simplemente no soporto la idea.

—¿Mi padre quería que fuera a una escuela especial? —pregunté, incrédula. Ni siquiera sabía si había nacido niña o niño, pero el tipo había querido que asistiera a una escuela de raritos.

—No es una escuela —me aclaró ella—. Es un campamento de verano.

La miré sin creerme todavía lo que me estaba diciendo.

—Lo siento, Percy —dijo al ver mi mirada. Pero no puedo hablar de ello. Yo… no pude enviarte a ese lugar. Quizás habría supuesto decirte adiós para siempre.

—¿Para siempre? Pero si has dicho que es un campamento de verano, no un orfanato…

Se volvió hacia la casita, y por su expresión supe que si le hacía más preguntas se echaría a llorar.

Esa noche soñé.

Había tormenta en la playa, y dos animales preciosos: un caballo blanco y un águila dorada intentaban matarse mutuamente entre las olas de la orilla. El águila se abalanzaba y rasgaba con sus espolones el hocico del caballo, provocándome ganas de saber disparar y atravesarle las alas de un balazo. El caballo se volvía y coceaba las alas del águila. Mientras peleaban, la tierra tembló y una voz monstruosa estalló en carcajadas desde algún lugar bajo nuestros pies, incitando a las bestias a pelear con mayor fiereza.

Corrí hacia la orilla, sabía que tenía que evitar que se mataran, pero avanzaba a cámara lenta y el viento huracanado que se había levantado de la nada parecía empujarme hacia atrás. Sabía que por mucho que lo intentara, llegaría tarde. Vi al águila lanzarse en picado, dispuesta a sacarle los espantados ojos al caballo, y grité "¡Nooo!".

Me desperté sobresaltada.

Fuera había estallado realmente una tormenta, la clase de tormenta que derriba árboles y casas y permite que las vacas vuelen. No había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, por supuesto, sólo relámpagos que iluminaban todo con fogonazos de luz y olas de siete metros batiendo contra las dunas como artillería pesada.

Al siguiente trueno, mi madre también se despertó. Se incorporó con los ojos muy abiertos y murmuró:

—Un huracán.

Eso era absurdo, pensé. Los huracanes nunca llegan a Long Island al principio del verano. Pero al océano parecía habérsele olvidado. Por encima del rugido del viento oí un aullido distante, un sonido enfurecido y torturado que me puso los pelos de punta.

Después, un ruido mucho más cercano: unos mazazos en la arena acompañados de una voz desesperada que gritaba.

Alguien aporreó la puerta, y mi madre ya se estaba poniendo las zapatillas cuando yo me abalancé a abrir el pestillo.

Grover me atropelló y me tiró al suelo mientras comenzaba a moverse como si alguien le hubiera prendido fuego a sus pantalones. En camisón, descalza y con frío observé con ojos horrorizados cómo mi mejor amigo se quitaba poco a poco los pantalones abombados que llevaba puestos esa mañana y me miraba con algo parecido a la furia deformándole los rasgos.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando lo vi meterse los pulgares por la cinturilla del pantalón.

—He pasado toda la noche buscándote —jadeó, y acto seguido sentí que algo mojado y pesado caía cerca de mí: sus pantalones—. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te largaste sin mí?

Mi madre emitió un grito, asustada. Supuse que ver a un pardillo quitarse los pantalones enfrente de su hija era algo bastante horripilante.

Pero me sorprendió que estuviera asustada más por el motivo que lo había traído hasta nuestra cabaña que por Grover.

—¡Persephone! —gritó para hacerse oír con la lluvia—, ¿qué pasó en la escuela? ¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?

Yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y me puse de pie. Después, me quedé paralizada mirando a Grover. No podía comprender que narices estaba viendo.

—_O Zeu kai alloi theoi!_ —exclamó Grover—. ¡Me viene pisando los talones! ¿Aún no le has contado nada a tu madre?

Estaba demasiado aturdida para registrar que él acababa de maldecir en griego antiguo y que _yo _ lo había entendido perfectamente. Estaba demasiado aturdida para preguntarme cómo había llegado allí él solo, en medio de la noche. Qué lo había llevado a quitarse los pantalones a escasos centímetros de mi cara y dónde diablos había escondido lo que llevaba debajo…

(No, mente perversa. Sigue leyendo y no te imagines cosas que no son).

Donde debían de estar sus piernas…

—¡Persephone! —me gritó mi madre. Casi me partí el cuello en el proceso de girarme para mirarla, porque mi madre _nunca _gritaba—. ¡Cuéntamelo ya!

Tartamudeé algo sobre las ancianas del puesto de frutas y sobre la señora Dodds, y mi madre se quedó mirándome con una palidez mortal a la luz de los relámpagos. Por fin agarró su bolso, me lanzó el impermeable rojo y exclamó:

—¡Meteos en el coche! ¡Los dos! ¡Venga!

Grover echó a… correr, si se puede aplicar ese término a él, hacia el Camaro. Trotaba, eso es, y sacudía sus peludos cuartos traseros, y de repente mi cerebro tuvo su momento brillante y su historia sobre una dolencia muscular cobró sentido. Comprendí cómo podía avanzar tan rápido y a la vez cojear cuando caminaba.

Sí, lo comprendí, porque allí donde debían estar sus pies, no había pies.

Había pezuñas.

* * *

**NOTAS IMPORTANTÍSIMAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**1) Tengo serios problemillas (que cuando comencé a adaptar el libro ya me los veía venir) y me gustaría que me ayudárais a solucionarlos. Por ejemplo, Luke. ¿Debería hacerlo también una chica? Si opináis que sí, entonces proponed nombres ^^ No tiene por qué comenzar por la L, su inicial como he hecho con Percy y Annabeth (porque al menos el de Percy tiene razón de ser) así que tenéis muchas posibilidades ^^**

**2) Resuelta mi duda sobre el embarazo de Percy: Si son Dioses masculinos los que engendran, la mujer humana pasará los nueve meses de gestación como una mujer normal. Si en cambio es una Diosa femenina quien se queda embarazada, el embarazo durará menos que un embarazo normal o el bebé aparecerá, si bien no instantáneamente, al poco tiempo. Eso lo he sacado de leerme media Odisea y de que mi profesor de Latín me contara que los embarazos de las humanas eran normales. Lo otro ya lo he supuesto yo ^^**

**3) Me queda grande el asunto de Rachel Elizabeth Dare. No sé si hacerla chico y joder un poco el rollo de la Oráculo de Delfos (que, a mi entender, siempre es chica) o dejarla chica peeeeero crear un hermano mellizo para ella. No obstante, tras haber leído Edipo Rey he descubierto que también hay hombres bendecidos con el don de la clarividencia y que sirven a Apolo, así que mi primera opción no es tan descabellada. Sin embargo si hago la segunda opción me vería obligada a cometer la barbaridad de enamorar a Rachel de Annabeth (mi Male!Annabeth, no os confundáis) y creo que hay algo antinatural en eso. **

**4) Probablemente estaréis pensando, "¿Y para qué narices necesitaré cambiarle el género a unos personajes como esos?" A Luke porque no me veía con el corazón de enamorarlo de Percy y cargarme el final del último libro. A Rachel porque, si os ponéis a analizar los libros, hay demasiadas chicas que se pillan por Percy y aunque no tengo nada en contra de la homo/bisexualidad, mi Percy chica también tiene derecho a gustarle a los chicos.**

**5) El punto 4 me lleva a la siguiente pregunta: ¿Me veis capaz de adaptar también la saga de Héroes del Olimpo? Si es así, ¿qué opináis de un Jason chica y una Piper chico? ¿Y de una Reyna chico?**

**6) Última nota (y la última, lo prometo). Muchas gracias a los que habéis llegado hasta aquí sin saltaros ni una sola nota, en especial a Lu-Chan 23 por dejarme un review en el capítulo anterior ^^. Espero que os haya gustado esta actualización y que seáis pacientes, porque quizás (sólo quizás) el jueves que viene suba el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Mi madre, la torera

**PERSEPHONE JACKSON: El LADRÓN DEL RAYO**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Mi madre, la torera**

Nunca antes había temido por mi vida con mi madre al volante. Quiero decir, Sally Jackson era una ciudadana ejemplar que circulaba a la velocidad legal y nunca aceleraba más de lo necesario. Respetaba todas y cada una de las señales de tráfico y se mantenía siempre serena y tranquila sentada en el asiento del conductor. Hacía pausas en los intervalos reglamentarios y masticaba chicle siempre que podía para mantenerse alerta.

Pero esa noche atravesamos las oscuras carreteras comarcales a más de ciento sesenta, con el viento azotando el Camaro. La lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas y parecía que en lugar de gotas caían pelotas de pin pon. No, no estaba granizando, pero el pequeño paseíto que había desde la cabaña hasta el coche me confirmó que dentro de poco lo estaría. Para ser una lluvia de verano el agua estaba helada, y de haber tenido un termómetro no me habría sorprendido de saber que estaba incluso por debajo de los cero grados.

Mi madre estaba inclinada sobre el volante, hacia el parabrisas, y entrecerraba los ojos como intentando enfocar la visa. La imité y me pregunté cómo podía ver algo, pero ella siguió pisando el acelerador.

Se me formó un nudo en la boca del estómago y me agarré a los laterales del coche, rogando por mi vida.

Cada vez que estallaba un relámpago, Grover daba un respingo y yo lo miraba. Estaba sentado junto a mí en el asiento trasero y llegué a la conclusión de que o me había vuelto completamente loca o él llevaba unos pantalones de alfombra de pelo largo.

Pero no, tenía aquel olor de las excursiones al zoo de mascotas: olía a lanolina, de la lana; el olor de un animal de granja empapado.

—Así que tú y mi madre… ¿os conocías? —se me ocurrió decir.

Los ojos de Grover miraban una y otra vez el retrovisor, aunque no teníamos coches detrás.

—No exactamente —contestó, inseguro—. Quiero decir que no nos conocíamos en persona, pero ella sabía que te vigilaba.

Me estremecí.

—¿Me vigilabas?

—Oh, te seguía la pista. Me aseguraba de que estuvieras bien, pero no fingía ser tu amigo —añadió rápidamente—. Soy tu amigo.

Sonreí, aunque me resultaba extraño y siniestro que mi mejor amigo me hubiera estado siguiendo como, no sé, un acosador.

—Vale —aseguré—, bien, pero ¿qué eres exactamente?

—Eso no importa ahora.

—¿Que no importa? —pregunté, arqueando las cejas. Por un segundo me olvidé del mareo que casi me había tumbado nada más subir al coche y me giré para fulminarlo con la mirada—. ¡Mi mejor amigo es un burro de cintura para abajo!

Grover soltó un balido gutural.

—¡Cabra! —gritó indignado.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que de cintura para abajo soy una cabra!

Una cabra.

Vale.

¿Por qué no?

Tomé una profunda respiración.

—Acabas de decir que no importa —le recordé, con cierta satisfacción. Grover apartó la mirada del espejo retrovisor y en una fracción de segundo me hizo sentir como la peor escoria de la humanidad.

—¡Bee-ee-ee! ¡Hay sátiros que te patearían ante tal ofensa!

—¡Uau! —exclamé—. ¿Quieres decir criaturas como las de los mitos que nos explicaba el señor Brunner?

—¿Eran las ancianas del puesto imaginarias, Percy? ¿Lo era la señora Dodds?

—¡Ajá! —dije sin poder resistirme—. ¡Así que admites que había una señora Dodds!

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—Cuanto menos sepas, menos monstruos atraerás —me cortó Grover, como si fuese una obviedad—. Tendimos la niebla sobre los ojos de los humanos. Confiamos en que pensaras que la Benévola era una alucinación. Pero no funcionó, porque empezaste a comprender quién eres.

¿Quién soy? ¿Una niña desafortunada con un cerebro defectuoso, una madre desgraciada y un padrastro pederasta?

Volví a oír aquel aullido terrorífico en algún lugar detrás de nosotros, mucho más cerca que antes. Fuera lo que fuese, nos perseguía y era lo suficientemente rápido como para seguirnos el rastro.

—Percy —dijo mi madre—, hay demasiado que explicar y no tenemos tiempo. Debemos llevarte a un lugar seguro.

—¿Seguro de qué? ¿Quién me persigue?

—Oh, casi nadie —soltó Grover. Todavía parecía molesto por mi comentario del burro—. Sólo el señor de los Muertos y algunas de sus criaturas más sanguinarias.

—¡Grover! —se quejó mi madre.

—Perdone, señora Jackson. ¿Puede conducir más rápido, por favor?

Intenté hacerme a la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no fui capaz. Sabía que no era un sueño; como he dicho antes, yo no tengo tanta imaginación. Y confiaba en que mi madre no me hubiera dado chucherías adulteradas con polvos mágicos, de verdad.

Mi madre giró bruscamente a la izquierda. Nos adentramos a toda velocidad en una carretera aún más estrecha dejando atrás granjas sombrías, colinas boscosas y carteles de "Recoja sus propias fresas" sobre vallas blancas.

—¿Adónde vamos? —pregunté, mareada por la situación (y quizás por esas curvas tan cerradas que estábamos tomando).

—Al campamento de verano del que te hablé.

—Pero tú no querías que fuera.

—Por favor, cielo —suplicó mi madre—. Esto ya es bastante duro. Intenta entenderlo: estás en peligro.

—¿Porque unas ancianas cortan hilo?

—No eran ancianas —intervino Grover, intentando contener el miedo en su voz para no asustarme más—. Eran las Moiras. ¿Y sabes lo que significa el hecho de que se te aparecieran? Sólo lo hacen cuando estás a punto… cuando alguien está a punto de morir.

—¡Has dicho "estás"! —salté alarmada—. ¡Te referías a mí!

—No, quería decir estás como cuando se dice alguien…

—¡Chicos! —dijo mamá.

Giró bruscamente a la derecha y vio justo a tiempo una figura que logró esquivar: una forma oscura y fugaz que desapareció detrás de nosotros entre la tormenta.

—¿Qué era eso? —musité.

—Ya casi llegamos —respondió mi madre. A pesar de que había conseguido mantener a raya el miedo de su voz, comenzaba a notársele el pánico en el rostro—. Sólo un par de kilómetros más, por favor…

No tenía ni idea de dónde estábamos ni a dónde íbamos, pero me descubrí inclinada hacia adelante, esperando llegar allí —donde fuera que fuese ese "allí"— cuanto antes.

Fuera, no se veía nada salvo lluvia y oscuridad: la clase de paisaje desierto que hay en la punta de Long Island.

Se me erizó el vello de la nuca.

De repente, hubo un resplandor, una fuerte explosión y entonces, el coche estalló.

Recuerdo sentirme liviana, como si me aplastaran, frieran y lavaran al mismo tiempo. No supe cuánto tiempo después, pero en algún momento recobré la consciencia de mí misma y mi cuerpo y despegué la frente de la parte trasera del asiento el conductor e intenté sacudirme del aturdimiento. No estaba muerta y al contrario de lo que había creído al principio, el coche no había explotado realmente. Nos habíamos metido en una zanja y el techo estaba abierto como una cáscara de huevo y la lluvia nos empapaba. Lo que nos había sacudido había sido un rayo, y nos había sacado de la carretera.

Junto a mí, Grover estaba inmóvil.

—¡Grover! —grité, sacudiéndole la cadera peluda. Aunque fuera mitad cabra, él seguía siendo mi mejor amigo.

Tumbado hacia delante, un hilillo de sangre le corría por la comisura de los labios y se perdía en su barba incipiente —¡Sí, lo reconozco!— con rapidez. Le sacudí la peluda cadera y él exclamó:

—¡Comida! —y supe que había esperanza.

Mi madre gimió en el asiento del conductor. Miré hacia atrás. En un destello de un relámpago, a través del parabrisas trasero salpicado de barro, vi una figura que avanzaba pesadamente hacia nosotros en el recodo de la carretera. La visión me deshizo las trenzas y me puso la piel de gallina. Era la silueta de un tipo enorme, más grande que un jugador de fútbol americano. Parecía sostener una manta sobre la cabeza y su mitad superior era voluminosa y peluda. Con los brazos levantados parecía tener cuernos.

—Percy —dijo mi madre mortalmente seria antes de que yo abriera la boca para preguntar qué era eso—. Sal del coche. ¡Tienes que correr!

La miré como si me estuviera gastando una broma de muy mal gusto.

—¡Persephone! ¡Sal del maldito coche! ¿Ves aquel árbol grande?

—¿Qué? —conseguí balbucear.

Mi madre estiró un brazo y a través del agujero humeante del techo vi lo que me indicaba: un grueso árbol de Navidad del tamaño de los de la Casa Blanca, en la cumbre de la colina más cercana.

—Ese es el límite del campamento del que te hablé —insistió mi madre. Noté en su voz que estaba al borde de las lágrimas—. Sube a esa colina y verás una extensa granja valle abajo. Corre y no mires atrás. Grita para pedir ayuda y no pares hasta llegar a la puerta.

—Mamá, tú te vienes —aseguré con un nudo en la garganta. De ninguna manera iba a abandonarla con un chalado persiguiéndonos—. ¡Ayúdame a llevar a Grover!

Grover gimoteó de nuevo, y yo me volví para mirar al hombre de la manta en la cabeza. Seguía aproximándose mientras bufaba y gruñía. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca reparé en que no podía estar sosteniendo una manta sobre su cabeza porque sus manos colgaban de los costados. Lo que significaba que aquella enorme y voluminosa masa peluda era su cabeza. Las puntas que parecían cuernos… bueno. Lo eran.

—No nos quiere a nosotros —dijo mi madre—. Te quiere a ti. Además, yo no puedo cruzar el límite de la propiedad.

Entonces me cabreé. Me cabreé con mi madre, que parecía estar protagonizando una escena de película que las dos odiábamos particularmente ("¡Corre! ¡Sálvate tú!"). Me cabreé con Grover, porque no me había confesado hasta esa noche que era mitad cabra, y me cabreé con el estúpido hombre toro que se nos echaba encima de forma lenta e inexorable.

Y una mierda que la iba a dejar allí.

Trepé por encima de Grover y abrí la puerta bajo la lluvia.

—Nos vamos juntos. ¡No voy a dejarte! Ayúdame con Grover.

No esperé su respuesta. Salí a gatas fuera y arrastré el pesado cuerpo de mi amigo. Me resultó liviano para sus dimensiones y _mis _dimensiones, pero no habría llegado demasiado lejos si mi madre no me hubiera ayudado.

Nos echamos los brazos de Grover por los hombros y empezamos a subir a trompicones la colina, a través de hierba húmeda que nos llegaba hasta la cintura.

Al mirar atrás, vi al monstruo por primera vez. Medía unos dos metros, y sus brazos y piernas eran el sueño húmedo de un culturista, sólo que cubiertos por una piel surcada de venas del tamaño de pelotas de béisbol. No llevaba más ropa que unos calzoncillos blancos. Me habría reído de ellos, pero la parte superior de su cuerpo ahogó mi carcajada. Una pelambrera hirsuta y marrón le comenzaba a la altura del ombligo y se espesaba a medida que ascendía hacia los hombros,

El cuello era una masa de músculo y pelo que conducía a una cabeza desproporcionada, que tenía un hocico tan lago como mi brazo y narinas altivas de las que colgaba un aro de metal brillante. Tenía ojos negros crueles y cuernos: unos enormes cuernos blanquinegros con puntas tan afiladas como cuchillos.

De repente de me di cuenta de que mi primera interpretación de aquel hombre toro no iba tan desencaminada. Aquel monstruo aparecía en una de las primeras historias que nos había contado el señor Brunner. Pero no podía ser real.

¿O sí?

—El hijo de Pasífae —dije, parpadeando para quitarme la lluvia de los ojos—. El Min…

—¡No digas su nombre! —me advirtió mi madre—. Los nombres tiene poder.

El árbol seguía muy lejos: a unos treinta metros colina arriba, por lo menos.

Volví a mirar atrás.

El hombre toro se inclinó sobre el coche. Mirando por las ventanas. En realidad, más que mirar olisqueaba, como siguiendo un rastro.

—¿Es que es tonto?

—Ve y oye fatal —explicó mi madre—. Se guía por el olfato. Pero pronto adivinará dónde estamos.

Como si mamá le hubiera dado la entrada, el hombre toro rugió furioso. Agarró el Camaro de Gabe por el techo rasgado y lo partió, literalmente, en dos. Levantó el chasis rajado sobre su cabeza y arrojó las dos piezas a la carretera, donde cayó sobre el asfalto echando chispas a lo largo de más de cien metros antes de detenerse.

Después, explotó.

"Ni un rasguño", recordé decir a Gabe.

¡Ups!

—Percy— dijo mi madre—, cuando te vea embestirá. Espera hasta el último segundo te apartas de su camino saltando a un lado. No cambia muy bien de dirección una vez se lanza a una embestida, ¿entiendes?

Lo que yo no entendía era como sabía esas cosas mi madre. Me llevó a plantearme que quizás llevara una vida secreta como torera y todos los domingos por la tarde se escabullía a una plaza de toros, vestida en su traje de luces, a cabrear algunos bovinos.

—He temido este ataque durante mucho tiempo —me respondió como si leyera la duda en mis ojos—. Fui una madre egoísta al mantenerte a mi lado.

El hombre toro emitió otro aullido de furia y comenzó a subir la colina con grandes pisotones.

El solitario pino estaba sólo a unos metros, pero la colina se iba haciendo cada vez más empinada y resbaladiza. Sobre todo para mí, que iba sin zapatos. Grover comenzaba a pesarnos más. El monstruo nos pisaba los talones. Unos segundos más y nos tendría al alcance de su mano.

Mi madre parecía exhausta, pero sostenía a Grover con decisión.

—¡Márchate, Persephone! ¡Aléjate de nosotros!

No quería hacerlo, pero ella estaba en lo cierto: era nuestra única oportunidad. Eché a correr hacia la izquierda, me volví y vi a la criatura abalanzarse sobre mí. Sus ojos oscuros le brillaban con el mismo odio que me profesaba la señora Dodds. Esa criatura quería matarme casi tanto como mi antigua profesora de introducción al álgebra.

A pesar de que el miedo comenzaba a atenazarme las extremidades y que mi pulso ahogaba cualquier otro sonido, me di cuenta de que el Minotauro apestaba a carne podrida. Cuando agachó la cabeza y apuntó con sus afiladísimos cuernos directamente a mi pecho, intercambié una mirada alarmada con mi madre, que comenzaba a alejarse de mí.

Quería salir de allí pitando y gritar como una loca, pero el miedo y el sentido común —que había brillado por su ausencia durante casi toda mi vida— me instaban a quedarme en mi sitio. Sabía que jamás lograría huir corriendo de aquella cosa, así que planté los talones en el suelo y tensé todos y cada uno de mis músculos y, en el último momento, salté a un lado.

Tragué un poco de barro cuando caí al suelo. El hombre toro pasó como un huracán, como un tren de mercancías. Soltó un aullido de frustración y se dio la vuelta, pero esta vez no hacia mí sino hacia mi madre, que estaba dejando a Grover sobre la hierba y permanecía completamente ignorante del peligro que la acechaba.

Algo estaba mal en la actitud del bovino. Se suponía que venía a por _mí_. No tenía ni por qué echarle una ojeada a mi madre o a Grover. ¿No eran los toros y las cabras herbívoros? ¿Es que acaso no existía ningún código de honor entre compañeros herbívoros?

Después recordé la leyenda del Minotauro en cuestión y me estremecí.

Vaya, de todos los toros que hay en el mundo, me toca el único que comía carne.

Bueno, _eso _explicaba su olor.

Miré hacia el pino que me había señalado mi madre. Habíamos alcanzado la cresta de la colina. Al otro lado veía un valle, justo como había dicho mi madre, y las luces de una granja azotada por la lluvia. Pero estaba a unos trescientos metros, a una distancia imposible de salvar en nuestras condiciones.

El monstruo gruñó, piafando. Siguió mirando a mi madre, que ya se había dado cuenta del interés que le causaba a la bestia e intentaba retirarse colina abajo arrastrando el cuerpo inmóvil de Grover.

—¡Corre, Percy! —gritó—. ¡Yo no puedo acompañarte! ¡Corre!

Pero me quedé allí, paralizada por el miedo, mientras el Minotauro corría hacia ella. Mi madre intentó apartarse, como me había dicho que hiciera, pero la criatura debía de haber aprendido la lección porque adelantó su horripilante mano y la agarró por el cuello antes de que pudiese huir. Aunque ella se resistió, pataleando y lanzando puñetazos al aire, la levantó del suelto.

—¡Mamá! —grité, con el sabor de la bilis en el fondo de la garganta.

Entonces, con un rugido airado, el monstruo apretó las manos alrededor del cuello de mi madre. Yo no pude hacer nada más que admirar las venas que se le marcaron a lo largo de todo el brazo y sentir que algo dentro de mí se rompía. Vi que mi madre dejaba de patalear y de luchar y, poniendo sus manos —sus pequeñas y delicadas manos, que horas atrás me habían hecho cinco trenzas finísimas que a mí me encantaban— alrededor de las manazas del Minotauro, me lanzó una última mirada que me pedía que huyera.

Después, se disolvió ante mis ojos, convirtiéndose en una luz, una forma resplandeciente y dorada, como una proyección holográfica.

—¡Noooo!

La ira sustituyó al miedo. Sentí una fuerza abrasadora que me subía por las extremidades: la misma sensación —un subidón de energía— que me había invadido cuando a la señora Dodds le crecieron garras.

El hombre toro se volvió hacia Grover, que yacía indefenso en la hierba. Se le aproximó, olisqueando a mi mejor amigo como dispuesto a levantarlo y disolverlo también.

_¡Y una mierda!_

Me quité el impermeable rojo, que era una vergüenza como impermeable puesto que mi camisón verde de tortugas estaba empapado.

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Eh! —grité, mientras sacudía el impermeable, corriendo hacia el monstruo—. ¡Eh, imbécil! ¡Mostrenco!

—¡Brrrrr! —Se volvió hacia mí sacudiendo los puños carnosos.

Tenía una idea; una idea estúpida, lo admito, pero fue la única que se me ocurrió. Me puse delante del grueso pino y sacudí el impermeable ante el hombre toro, lista para saltar a un lado en el último momento.

Pero, para variar, las cosas no sucedieron como yo esperaba.

El monstruo embistió demasiado rápido, con los brazos extendidos para cortar mis vías de escape, y yo supe en ese instante que iba a morir. De una forma muy curiosa y molona, sí, porque morir a manos de un toro —de un toro que, de hecho _tenía _manos— era mejor que morir atropellada. O desnucada, tras un resbalón en la bañera.

El tiempo se ralentizó.

Mis piernas se tensaron, y casi en automático salté hacia arriba. Como no podía saltar hacia un lado, brinqué y luego pateé la cabeza de la criatura y me impulsé como en un trampolín. Giré en el aire y aterricé sobre su cuello, a horcajadas. ¿Cómo diablos lo había hecho? Ni idea, a mí no me preguntes. La adrenalina, el shock de haber visto a mi madre mo… desaparecer y de descubrir que existían cosas tales como el Minotauro… yo que sé. Pudieron haber sido un montón de cosas, pero en ese instante no tenía ni el tiempo ni el interés para detenerme a analizarlas. Un micro-segundo más tarde, la cabeza del monstruo se estampó contra el árbol y el impacto casi me arranca los dientes.

El hombre toro se sacudió, intentando derribarme. Yo, mientras me lamentaba por el pobre pino que se había visto envuelto en nuestra rencilla y había acabado corneado, me aferré a sus cuernos para no acabar en la tierra y posiblemente aplastada por uno de sus enormes pies.

Los rayos y truenos aún eran abundantes. La lluvia me nublaba la vista y el olor corporal del bicho me quemaba la nariz. El monstruo se revolvía girando como un toro de rodeo y yo apreté las piernas decidida a no dejarme tirar por nada del mundo. De haber sido yo un Minotauro al que una cría de doce años que no llegaba al metro y medio y pesaba cuarenta kilos se le había encaramado en la espalda, habría reculado hacia el árbol y aplastado al incordio contra el tronco, pero al parecer aquella cosa sólo tenía una marcha: hacia adelante. Y yo lo agradecí.

Grover volvió a gemir, esta vez más alto. Quise gritarle que se callara, pero de la manera en que me estaban zarandeando de lado a lado lo único que habría conseguido sería morderme la lengua.

—¡Comida! —insistía Grover.

El hombre toro se encaró hacia él, piafó de nuevo y se preparó para embestir. Pensé en cómo había estrangulado a mi madre, cómo la había hecho desaparecer en un destello de luz, y la rabia me llenó como gasolina de alto octanaje. Le agarré un cuerno y e intenté arrancárselo con todas mis fuerzas. El monstruo se tensó, soltó un gruñido de sorpresa y entonces… nada. Mis brazos eran demasiado flojuchos o su cuerno demasiado resistente, pero no sucedió nada.

En ese momento decidí que a lo mejor mis cuarenta kilos servían de algo, y me dejé caer agarrada al cuerno como si mi vida dependiera de ello y esperé el golpe contra el suelo.

¡Crack!

El Minotauro aulló y yo aterricé de espaldas sobre la hierba, golpeándome la cabeza con una piedra. Me incorporé aturdida y con la visión borrosa, pero tenía un trozo de cuerno en la mano, un arma del tamaño de un cuchillo.

El monstruo embistió una vez más.

Sin pensarlo, me hice a un lado, me puse de rodillas y, cuando pasó junto a mí como una exhalación, le clavé el asta partida en un costado, hacia arriba, justo en la peluda caja torácica.

El hombre toro rugió de agonía. _Se lo merece_, pensé, dejando caer las manos a un lado y otro de mi cuerpo y lo observé desintegrarse. No lo hizo como mi madre, que se marchó en un destello de luz dorada, como ella misma, sino como arena que se desmorona. El viento se lo llevó a puñados, del mismo modo que a la señora Dodds.

La criatura había desaparecido.

La lluvia cesó. La tormenta aún tronaba, pero ya a lo lejos, como si hubiese estado observando nuestra pelea como un espectador. Ahora que todo había acabado, había perdido su interés en esta zona de mundo y había migrado a otro lugar, a por algo más interesante.

Apestaba a ganado y me temblaban las piernas. Sentía la cabeza como si me la hubieran partido en dos —o como si me la hubiera partido yo contra la piedra— y quería arrancármela porque dolía mucho. Quería gritar, llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Acababa de ver a mi madre desvanecerse. Acababa de matar a una criatura que no debía existir. Necesitaba tumbarme en el suelo y acurrucarme sobre mí misma y llorar, pero Grover gimió de nuevo y supe que necesitaba ayuda. Me las apañé para levantarme, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban después de que la adrenalina me hubiera abandonado, y tire de él adentrándome a trompicones por el valle, hacia las luces de la granja. Lloré durante todo el proceso y llamé a mi madre, pero en ningún momento dejé de andar: no pensaba dejar a Grover en la estacada.

Lo último que recuerdo es que me tumbé en un porche de madera. Me pareció un sitio seguro que me mantendría seca —o al menos impediría que me mojara más— en el caso de que volviera a llover. Dejé a Grover hecho una bola contra la puerta de la casa y luego me acurruqué contra la barandilla de madera, mirando un ventilador de techo que giraba sobre mi cabeza. Había una bombilla amarilla alrededor de la cual giraban cinco polillas, y más tarde los rostros severos de un hombre barbudo que me resultaba vagamente familiar y un chico guapo con una melenilla rubia ondulada de chico malo entraron en mi campo de visión. Ambos me miraban, y el chico dijo:

—Es ella. Tiene que serlo.

—Silencio, Anderson —repuso el hombre. Su tono de voz era reconfortante, lleno de comprensión, como si supiera exactamente lo que necesitaba—. La chica todavía está consciente. Llévala dentro.

Me desmayé en el mismo instante en que el chico rubio me pasaba los brazos por debajo de las piernas para cargarme.

* * *

**Y diréis, pero qué maja es la autora subiendo otro capítulo en menos de dos semanas... pues sí, esa soy yo! La verdad es que no me gusta actualizar tan poco, pero es lo que toca :) Hasta noviembre no esperéis el capítulo cinco, eso sí, y quizás ese mes también podáis esperar dos capítulos gracias a mi generosidad. Sin embargo, no prometo nada.**

**Como respuesta a los reviews que dejasteis en el capítulo anterior:**

**Lira Prunus Grace: Muchas gracias por comentar, y por verme capaz de continuar con la saga Héroes del Olimpo ^^ Con respecto a Luke, me he decidido hacerlo chica porque si no no tiene gracia su último momento con Annabeth, que en este fic es un hombre. Está el asuntillo de la empusa, pero bah... digamos que aquí mucha gente batea para los dos lados. Un abrazo por haber visto que me esfuerzo por adaptar y no copiar!**

**half-blood reader: A ti, muchas gracias por comentar respondiéndome por puntos xD Eso hace las cosas mucho más fáciles! He tomado en cuenta tus sugerencias para el nombre de Fem!Luke y como verás dentro de poco he elegido de entre esas opciones que me das un nombre bastante sencillo, pero que creo que le pega bastante. Por otro lado, el asunto de Rachel todavía me lo estoy pensando. Tienes razón con que si le cambio el género liaría el asunto del oráculo, y la idea que has dado sobre ese hermano mellizo que podría tener me parece interesante. La cuestión es que no quiero perder esos celos que se palpan en el cuarto libro, porque vamos, los celos entre esos dos son muy hermosos *-* El cambio de género entre Jason y Piper también lo tengo ahora claro, aunque lo de los nombres no tanto xD Lo siento a todas las Jessicas del mundo, pero no me gusta ese nombre -.- En cuanto a tu post data, lo siento, pero no he considerado a ningún male!Thalia. Principalmente porque nuestra Thalía se une a las cazadoras y aunque Artemisa una vez estuviera enamorada de Orión dejó a los hombres para siempre, y sería paradójico que aceptara a uno entre sus filas. Podría considerar un cambio de género divino, en plan todo el tercer libro como hombre, cuando se une a las filas de Artemisa como mujer, pero lo veo demasiado... raro. Y una Nicole gotiquilla fue lo que, para empezar, me dio la idea de hacer este fic!**

**Lu-chan 23: De nuevo muchas gracias por apoyarme con tus comentarios ^^ La verdad es que una Rachel enamorada de una Annabeth es siniestro. Me provoca escalofríos! Y una pega de este proyecto es la cantidad de mujeres que se enamoran de Percy. Casi como Ulises, vamos, el chico tiene un sex-appeal de narices y toda fémina en un radio de cien metros parece caer rendida a sus pies! Y aunque puedo cambiar de género a alguna (Annabeth) hay otras que no (Calipso). Y repito, nada en contra de la homo/bisexualidad, pero Persephone tiene derecho a gustar a los chicos! Además, en la antigua Grecia la homosexualidad masculina estaba tolerada (tampoco bien vista del todo, pero se aceptaba) pero la femenina se condenaba! Así que tampoco puedo decir que los dioses la apoyarían...**


	5. Un caballo me despluma

**PERSEPHONE JACKSON: El LADRÓN DEL RAYO**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Un caballo me despluma.**

Una gallina quería matarme. Me miraba con sus ojos de ave, brillantes por la sed de sangre, y se acercaba a mí moviendo la cabeza hacia adelante y atrás en un gesto amenazador. Su pico, afilado, estaba a punto de atravesarme un ojo cuando un burro marrón y peludo, de semblante triste, la coceó y abrió su boca para que lo alimentara. Como por arte de magia apareció un fardo de alfalfa al alcance de mi mano y yo cogí un puñado de hierba y se la tendí.

Ese sueño se repitió unas cuantas veces más antes de que mi cerebro pudiera procesar que era un sueño. Mientras dormía —o estaba inconsciente— debí despertarme varias veces, porque había cosas que oía y veía que no tenían sentido. Me recuerdo descansando en una cama suave, con alguien sentado a mi lado dándome algo que sabía a palomitas de maíz con mantequilla pero que tenía la textura del pudin. Volvía a quedarme grogui y luego volvía a ver al chico de cabello rizado y rubio que me sonreía cuando me enjugaba los restos de la barbilla.

—¿Qué va a pasar en el solsticio de verano? —me preguntó al verme con los ojos abiertos en una ocasión.

Yo abrí la boca para disculparme por no saber hablar, pero alguien llamó a la puerta y el chico me llenó la boca rápidamente de pudin.

La siguiente vez que me desperté, el chico se había ido. Un tipo con el pelo rubio cenizo, alto y fornido me vigilaba desde una esquina de la habitación. Tenía los ojos azules, y cuando digo "ojos" no me refiero al típico par que se suele tener. Aquel hombre tenía por lo menos una docena —en las mejillas, en la frente y en el dorso de la mano— y le confería un aspecto de lo más extraño y fiero.

Cuando me guiñó un ojo, volví a desmayarme y la siguiente vez que recobré la consciencia lo hice plenamente. No había nada raro a mi alrededor, salvo una extraña belleza que parecía cubrir todo lo que había al alcance de mis ojos. Estaba sentada en una tumbona en un espacioso porche, contemplando un prado de verdes colinas. La brisa olía a fresas y a bosque. Tenía una manta a cuadros encima de las piernas y una almohada detrás de la cabeza. Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pero sentía la boca como si un escorpión hubiera dado una fiesta en ella y después se hubiese marchado sin recoger el desastre. Tenía la lengua seca y estropajosa y me dolían los dientes.

Por vanidad, me llevé una mano a las encías y toqueteé hasta que me aseguré de que no faltaba nada. Mi madre no podía permitirse una visita al dentista…

Mi madre.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, pero me obligué a tranquilizarme. Quizás había sido un sueño, un sueño muy realista, plagado de cosas inexplicables.

En la mesa a mi lado había una bebida en un vaso alto. Parecía zumo de manzana helado, con una pajita verde y una sombrillita de papel pinchada en una guinda. Tenía la mano tan débil que el vaso casi se me cae cuando por fin conseguí rodearlo con los dedos.

—Cuidado —dijo una voz familiar.

Sentí que mi pecho se henchía de alivio al ver a Grover, recostado contra la barandilla del porche, con aspecto de no haber dormido en una semana. Debajo del brazo llevaba una caja de zapatos. Vestía vaqueros, zapatillas altas Converse y una camiseta naranja con la leyenda "Campamento Mestizo". Suspiré. Allí estaba el Grover de siempre, no el chico cabra que se había quitado los pantalones en nuestra cabaña de Montauk.

Eso alimentó mis esperanzas. Igual mi madre estaba sana y salva. Tal vez seguíamos de vacaciones y habíamos parado en esa gran casa porque se nos había pinchado una rueda, o se nos había cruzado un ciervo, y…

—Me has salvado la vida —dijo Grover, echando por tierra todas mis ilusiones—. Y yo… bueno, lo mínimo que podía hacer era… volver a la colina y recoger esto. Pensé que querrías conservarlo.

Se acercó a mí cojeando y dejó la caja de zapatos en mi regazo con gran reverencia.

La destapé, con el pulso acelerado.

Contenía un cuerno de toro blanquinegro, astillado por la base, donde se había partido. _Donde tú lo has partido_, susurró una voz en mi interior. La punta estaba manchada de sangre reseca.

No había sido una pesadilla.

—El Minotauro… —dije, recordando.

—No pronuncies su nombre, Percy… —me advirtió Grover. Recordé las palabras de mi madre.

—Los nombres tienen poder.

Grover asintió, solemne.

—Pero así es como lo llaman en los mitos griegos, ¿verdad? —pregunté—. El… —tragué saliva—. Mitad toro, mitad hombre.

Grover se removió incómodo.

—Has estado inconsciente durante dos días —me confesó—. ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

—Dime qué sabes de mi madre —respondí, en cambio. Grover bajó la cabeza y sentí que la habitación daba vueltas—. ¿De verdad ella ha…?

Se me quebró la voz y con ella mi fuerza de voluntad para no echarme a llorar. Agarré con fuerza la caja de cartón y doblé los bordes con la vista clavada en su contenido. Las lágrimas emborronaron mi visión y pronto estuvieron mojándome las mejillas. Sentía un dolor tan profundo en el pecho que apenas era capaz de respirar; me sorbí la nariz e intenté tomar aire, pero un lastimero sollozo se escapó de mi interior y Grover se vio en la necesidad de buscarme un pañuelo.

Un rato después, no supe cuánto tiempo exactamente, me sentí capaz de contemplar el prado. Me dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar y aparentemente había gastado todas mis reservas de lágrimas, porque ni una más se dignó a salir de mis ojos, que me escocían. El paisaje estaba lleno de arboledas y un arroyo plateado lo atravesaba, serpenteando. Se extendían a su alrededor hectáreas de campos de fresas bajo el cielo azul. El valle estaba rodeado de colinas ondulantes, la más alta de todas era la que tenía el enorme pino en la cumbre. Se veía precioso —para ser un pino, quiero decir— bajo la luz del sol.

Pero mi madre se había ido y el mundo entero tendría que ser negro y frío, como el dolor que sentía yo dentro de mi corazón. Nada debería de resultar bonito, porque se había perdido la vida de Sally Jackson y su muerte tenía que ser llorada.

—Lo siento —susurró Grover, como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos.

Yo lo miré directamente a los ojos.

—Soy un fracaso, Percy. De verdad lo siento, soy el peor sátiro del mundo… —sollozó.

Luego gimió y pateó el suelto tan fuerte que se le salió un pie, bueno, la zapatilla Converse: el interior estaba relleno de polispán, salvo el hueco para la pezuña.

—¡Oh, Éstige! —rezongó.

Un trueno retumbó en el cielo despejado.

Mientras pugnaba por meter su pezuña en el pie falso, pensé "Bueno, esto lo aclara todo". Grover era un sátiro. Si le afeitaba el pelo rizado, seguramente encontraría cuernecitos en su cabeza. Pero estaba demasiado triste para que me importara la existencia de sátiros, o incluso de minotauros. Todo eso sólo significaba que mi madre había sido realmente reducida a la nada, que se había disuelto en aquel resplandor dorado.

La realidad me golpeó con un mazo. Estaba sola. Me había quedado completamente huérfana. Tendría que vivir con… ¿Gabe el Apestoso? No, eso nunca. Ni puesta de droga. Antes viviría en las calles o me internaría en un convento.

Haría algo, cualquier cosa.

Grover seguía sollozando. El pobre chico —o pobre cabra, sátiro o lo que fuera— parecía estar esperando que yo sacara mi látigo castigador y lo fustigara. De veras parecía creerse que se merecía un castigo, o al menos un buen grito.

—No ha sido culpa tuya —le dije. Mi voz salió pastosa, como si la tuviera llena de comida.

—Sí, sí que lo ha sido. Se suponía que yo tenía que protegerte.

—Ahí lo tienes, tú lo has dicho. Protegerme. A mí —razoné—. ¿Te pidió mi madre que la protegieras? ¿Que me protegieras?

—No, pero es mi trabajo. Soy un guardián. Al menos… lo era.

—Pero, ¿por qué…? —De repente me sentí mareada, la vista se me nubló y perdí cualquier tipo de equilibrio que hubiera podido tener. Caí de espaldas contra una almohada blanda, y escuché a Grover murmurar algo sobre no esforzarme demasiado.

Me puso una pajita en la boca, y el sabor que me invadió me sorprendió. Esperaba zumo de manzana, porque eso era lo que había estado bebiendo, pero no lo era. Sabía a galletas con trocitos de chocolate, galletas líquidas. Y no cualquier galleta, sino las que mi madre preparaba en casa, con sabor a mantequilla, todavía calientes, con trocitos de chocolate derritiéndose. Al bebérmelo sentí un calor intenso y una recarga de energía en todo mi cuerpo. No desapareció la pena, es más, creo que ésta aumentó, pero me sentí como si mi madre acabara de acariciarme la mejilla y darme una galleta como hacía cuando era pequeña, como si acabara de decirme que todo iba a salir bien.

Antes de darme cuenta había vaciado el vaso. Lo miré fijamente, convencida de que había tomado una bebida caliente, pero los cubitos de hielo ni siquiera se habían derretido.

—¿Estaba bueno? —preguntó.

Asentí.

—¿A qué sabía? —Sonó tan compungido que me sentí egoísta y muy culpable.

—Perdona —le contesté—. Debí dejar que lo probaras.

—¡No! No quería decir eso. Sólo… sólo era curiosidad.

—Galletas de chocolate —admití—. Las de mamá. Hechas en casa.

Suspiró.

—¿Y cómo te sientes?

—Como si pudiera lanzar a Nancy Bobofit a cien metros de distancia.

—Eso está muy bien —dijo, sonriendo por primera vez en todo el rato que llevábamos juntos—. Pero no debes arriesgarte a beber más.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Me retiró el vaso con cuidado, como si fuera dinamita, y lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa.

—Vamos. Quirón y el señor D están esperándote.

Aparté la manta de mis piernas y me sorprendí al verlas cubiertas por unos leggins negros. Me miré el torso, y vi que llevaba puesta una camiseta rosa que no había visto en mi vida.

Decidí que no preguntaría cómo había llegado a ese estado. Recordaba que todavía estaba en camisón cuando había llegado al porche, así que alguien tenía que haberme cambio. Me pasé una mano por el pelo y gemí al notar lo enredado que estaba.

—Te he traído unas zapatillas —me indicó Grover, al ver que tardaba en ponerme de pie. Miré las zapatillas de lona que había al pie de mi cama y me incorporé para ponérmelas. Tardé más de lo que me habría gustado, porque mis músculos estaban agarrotados y se negaban a cooperar.

Cinco minutos después, dejamos la Casa Grande, la casa que la galería del porche rodeaba. Al recorrer una distancia tan larga, las piernas me flaquearon. Grover se ofreció a transportar la caja con el cuerno del Minotauro, pero yo me empeñé en llevarla. Aquel recuerdo me había salido caro, no iba a desprenderme de él tan fácilmente.

Cuando giramos en la esquina de la casa, inspiré hondo.

Debíamos de estar en la orilla norte de Long Island, porque a ese lado de la casa el valle se fundía con el agua, que destellaba a lo largo de la costa. Lo que vi me sorprendió de sobremanera. El paisaje estaba moteado de edificios que parecían arquitectura griega antigua —un pabellón al aire libre, un anfiteatro, un ruedo de arena—, pero con aspecto de recién construidos, con las columnas de mármol blanco relucientes al sol. En una pista de arena cercana había una docena de chicos y sátiros jugando al voleibol. Más allá, unas canoas se deslizaban por un lago cercano. Había niños vestidos con camisetas naranja como la de Grover, persiguiéndose unos a otros alrededor de un grupo de cabañas entre los árboles. Algunos disparaban con arco a unas dianas mientras otros montaban a caballo por un sendero boscoso. Y, a menos que estuviera alucinando, algunas monturas tenían alas.

Al final del porche había dos hombres sentados a una mesa jugando a las cartas. El chico rubio que me había dado el pudin con sabor a palomitas estaba recostado en la balaustrada, detrás de ellos. El hombre que estaba de cara a mí era pequeño pero gordo. Tenía una nariz enrojecida y los ojos acuosos. Su pelo rizado era negro azabache. Me recordó a uno de esos cuadros de ángeles bebé… ¿cómo se llamaban? ¿Churrubines? No, querubines. Eso es. Parecía un desafortunado querubín de mediana edad en un camping de caravanas. Vestía una camisa hawaiana con estampado atigrado, y habría encajado perfectamente en una de las partidas de póquer de Gabe, salvo que me daba la sensación de que aquel tipo habría desplumado incluso al tramposo de mi padrastro.

—Ese es el señor D —me susurró Grover—, el director del campamento. Sé cortés. El chico es Anderson Chase; sólo es campista, pero lleva más aquí que ningún otro. Y ya conoces a Quirón. —Me señaló al jugador que estaba de espaldas a mí.

Reparé en que iba en silla de ruedas y luego reconocí la chaqueta de tweed, el pelo castaño y ralo, la barba espesa…

—¡Señor Brunner! —exclamé.

El profesor de latín se volvió y me sonrió. Sus ojos tenían el brillo travieso que le aparecía a veces en clase, cuando hacía una prueba sorpresa y todas las respuestas coincidían con la opción B. A los estudiantes nos sacaba de quicio, porque nos hacía dudar de nosotros mismos.

—Ah, Percy, qué bien —dijo—. Ya somos cuatro para el pinacle.

Me ofreció una silla a la derecha del señor D, que me miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre y soltó un resoplido.

—Bueno, supongo que tendré que decirlo: bienvenida al Campamento Mestizo. Ya está. Ahora no esperes que me alegre de verte.

—Vaya, gracias. —Me aparté un poco de él, porque si algo había aprendido de vivir con Gabe era a distinguir cuándo un adulto había empinado el codo. Si el señor D no era amigo de la botella, entonces yo era una niña sátiro.

—¿Anderson? —llamó el señor Brunner al chico rubio y nos presentó—. Anderson cuidó de ti mientras estabas enferma, Percy. Anderson, hijo, ¿por qué no vas a ver si está lista la litera de Percy? De momento la pondremos en la cabaña once.

—Claro, Quirón —contestó él.

Aparentaba ser un poco mayor que yo, pero no más de un año o dos. También parecía ser más alto que yo: me sacaba como un palmo. Y sin duda era mucho más atlético que yo. Tan moreno y con el pelo rubio y rizado, era casi exactamente lo que yo consideraba el típico surfista californiano. Pero sus ojos deslucían un poco la imagen: eran de un gris tormenta. Bonitos, pero intimidatorios, como si estuvieran analizando la mejor manera de tumbarte en una pelea.

Echó un vistazo a mi cuerno de minotauro y me miró a los ojos. No esperaba que me dijera algo como "¡Vaya, has matado un minotauro!" o "¡Uau, eres un fenómeno!". El chico rubio no parecía de los que se dejaban impresionar fácilmente.

—Cuando duermes babeas —dijo, en cambio. Y yo no pude evitar sonreír orgullosa, porque el chico rubio no me había decepcionado.

Después salió corriendo hacia el campo, con el cabello ondeándole sobre el cuello. Pensé que necesitaba un corte de pelo urgentemente. Un chico no podía llevarlo tan largo.

—Bueno —comenté para cambiar de tema. Me acaricié las puntas de mi propio pelo, que me llegaba por debajo de los hombros, y me lamenté por no tener un cepillo a mano—. ¿Trabaja aquí, señor Brunner?

—No soy el señor Brunner —dijo el "No soy el señor Brunner"—. Mucho me temo que no era más que un seudónimo. Puedes llamarme Quirón.

—Vale —respondí, perpleja—. ¿Y el señor D…? ¿La D significa algo?

El señor D dejó de barajar y me miró como si yo acabara de decir una grosería.

—Jovencita, los nombres son poderosos. No se va por ahí usándolos sin motivo.

—Ah, ya. Perdón.

—Debo decir, Percy —intervino Quirón-Brunner—, que me alegro de verte sana y salva. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía una visita a domicilio a un campista potencial. Detestaba la idea de haber perdido el tiempo.

—¿Visita a domicilio? —pregunté. Preferí ignorar el detalle de que Quirón me había llamado pérdida de tiempo.

—Mi año en la academia Yancy, para instruirte —explicó—. Obviamente tenemos sátiros en la mayoría de las escuelas, para estar alerta, pero Grover me avisó en cuanto te conoció. Presentía que en ti había algo especial, así que decidí subir al norte. Convencí a la otra profesora de latín de que… bueno, de que pidiera una baja.

Intenté recordar el principio de curso. Parecía haber pasado tanto… pero sí, tenía un recuerdo vago de otro profesor de latín, una mujer bastante joven, durante mi primera semana en Yancy. Había desaparecido sin explicación alguna y en su lugar llegó el señor Brunner.

—¿Fue a Yancy sólo para enseñarme a mí? —pregunté. No quise ni pensar en los métodos que había utilizado el señor Brunner… Quirón, para convencer a su predecesora de tomarse una baja. Por alguna razón, tenía la sensación de que habían sido ilegales o como mínimo poco agradables para ella.

—Francamente, al principio no estaba muy seguro de ti. Nos pusimos en contacto con tu madre, le hicimos saber que estábamos vigilándote por si te mostrabas preparada para el Campamento Mestizo. Pero todavía te quedaba mucho por aprender. No obstante, has llegado aquí viva, y ésa es siempre la primera prueba a superar.

Yo asentí, fingiendo que comprendía todo.

—Grover —dijo el señor D con impaciencia—, ¿vas a jugar o no?

—¡Sí, señor! —Grover tembló al sentarse a la mesa, aunque no sé qué veía de tan temible en un hombrecillo regordete con una camisa de tela atigrada.

—Supongo que sabes jugar al pinacle —se dirigió a mí.

—Me temo que no —respondí, y el señor D me miró con recelo.

—Me temo que no, _señor_ —puntualizó él. Me corregí y al verlo sonreír, decidí que cada vez me gustaba menos el director del campamento—. Bueno, junto con la lucha de gladiadores y el Comecocos, es uno de los mejores pasatiempos inventados por los humanos. Todos los jóvenes civilizados deberían saber jugarlo.

—Estoy seguro de que la chica aprenderá —intervino Quirón.

—Por favor —dije—, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Señor Bru… Quirón, ¿por qué fue a la academia Yancy sólo para enseñarme?

El señor D resopló y dijo:

—Yo hice exactamente la misma pregunta.

El director comenzó a repartir y Grover se estremecía cada vez que recibía una carta. Conté once estremecimientos antes de que el señor D dejara el resto de la baraja —que, me di cuenta, estaba formada por dos— a un lado y cogió la primera y la dejó sobre el centro de la mesa.

Yo fruncí el ceño y miré a Quirón. Como hacía en la clase de latín, Quirón me sonrió con aire comprensivo, como dándome a entender que no importaba mi nota media pues yo era su estudiante estrella. Esperaba de mí la respuesta correcta.

—Percy, ¿es que tu madre no te contó nada? —preguntó.

—Dijo que… —recordé sus ojos tristes al mirar el mar—. Me dijo que le daba miedo enviarme aquí, aunque mi padre quería que lo hiciera. Dijo que en cuanto estuviera aquí, probablemente no podría marcharme. Quería tenerme cerca.

—Lo típico —intervino el señor D—. Así es como los matan. Jovencita, ¿vas a apostar o no?

Al ver que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, me explicó con impaciencia cómo apostar en el pinacle, y eso hice.

—Me temo que hay demasiado que contar —repuso Quirón. Llegó su turno para apostar y yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente—. Diría que nuestra película de orientación habitual no será suficiente.

—¿Película de orientación? —pregunté. ¿En serio?

—Olvídalo —dijo Quirón—. Bueno, Percy, sabes que tu amigo Grover es un sátiro y también sabes —señaló elocuentemente el cuerno en la caja de zapatos— que has matado al Minotauro. Y ésa no es una gesta menor, muchacha. Lo que puede que no sepas es que grandes poderes actúan en tu vida. Los dioses, las fuerzas que tú llamas dioses griegos, están vivitos y coleando.

Parpadeé.

Miré a los demás, esperando a que alguien exclamara "¡Se equivoca, eso es imposible!". Pero la única exclamación provino del señor D:

—¡Ah, matrimonio real! ¡Mano! ¡Mano! —Y rió mientras se apuntaba los puntos.

—Señor D —preguntó Grover tímidamente, descartándose una J y anotándose diez puntos—, si no se la va a comer, ¿puedo quedarme su lata de Coca-Cola _light_?

—¿Eh? Ah, vale.

Grover dio un buen mordisco a la lata vacía de aluminio y la masticó lastimeramente. Yo lo miré incrédula.

—Espere —le dije a Quirón, todavía mirando a Grover degustar su lata de aluminio—. ¿Me está usted diciendo que existe un ser llamado Dios?

—Bueno, veamos —repuso Quirón—. Dios, con D mayúscula, Dios… En fin, eso es otra cuestión. No vamos a entrar en lo metafísico.

—¿Lo metafísico? Pero si acaba de decir que..

—He dicho dioses —me cortó, recalcando el plural—. Los dioses de los que hablábamos en la clase de latín.

—Júpiter —dije—, Juno, Apolo **(1)**… ¿Se refiere a ésos?

Y allí estaba otra vez: un trueno lejano en un día sin nubes.

—Jovencita —intervino el señor D revolviéndose incómodo—, yo de ti me plantearía en serio dejar de decir esos nombres tan a la ligera.

—Pero son historias —dije, ignorándolo—. Mitos… para explicar los rayos, las estaciones y esas cosas. ¡Usted lo dijo! Son lo que la gente pensaba antes de que llegara la ciencia.

El señor Brunner hizo una mueca.

—¡La ciencia! —se burló el señor D—. Y dime, Persephone Jackson —me estremecí al oír mi auténtico nombre, que jamás daba a nadie—, ¿qué pensará la gente de tu "ciencia" dentro de dos mil años? Pues la llamarán paparruchas primitivas. Así la llamarán. Oh, adoro a los mortales: no tienen ningún sentido de la perspectiva. Creen que han llegado taaaaan lejos. ¿Es cierto o no, Quirón? Mira a esta chica y dímelo.

El señor D no me caía del todo mal, pero hubo algo en la manera en que me llamó mortal… Como si él no lo fuera. Fue suficiente para hacerme cerrar la boca, para saber por qué Grover se concentraba con tanto ahínco en sus cartas, masticando su lata de refrescos y no diciendo ni pío.

—Percy —dijo Quirón—, puedes creértelo o no, pero lo cierto es que inmortal significa precisamente eso, inmortal. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que significa no morir nunca? ¿No desvanecerte jamás? ¿Existir como eres, para toda la eternidad?

—¿Quiere decir independientemente de que la gente crea en uno? —inquirí, vacilante. A mí todo eso me sonaba muy bien, pero el tono de Quirón me hacía dudar.

—Así es —asintió Quirón—. Si fueras una diosa, ¿qué te parecería que te llamaran mito, una vieja historia para explicar el rayo? ¿Y si yo te dijera, Persephone Jackson, que algún día te considerarán un mito sólo creado para explicar cómo los niños superan la muerte de sus madres?

Me dio un vuelco al corazón. Por algún motivo, Quirón intentaba que me enfadara, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción. Tenía un historial bastante largo con profesores puñeteros como para saber que me estaba provocando.

—No me gustaría —admití—. Pero no creo en los dioses.

—Pues más te vale que empieces a creer —murmuró el señor D—. Antes de que alguno te calcine.

—P… por favor, señor —intervino Grover. Supo que debía de haberle costado todas sus agallas abrir la boca—. Acaba de perder a su madre. Aún sigue conmocionada.

—Menuda suerte la mía —gruñó el señor D mientras jugaba una carta—. Ya es bastante malo estar confinado en este triste empleo, ¡para encima trabajar con chicos que ni siquiera creen!

Hizo un ademán con la mano y apareció una copa en la mesa, como si la luz del sol hubiera convertido un poco de aire en cristal. La copa se llenó de vino tinto y a mí, se me descolgó la mandíbula.

Quirón apenas levantó la vista.

—Señor D —le recordó—, sus restricciones.

El señor D miró el vino y fingió sorpresa.

—Madre mía. —Elevó los ojos al cielo y gritó—: ¡Es la costumbre! ¡Perdón!

Volvió a mover la mano y la copa de vino se convirtió en una lata fresca de Coca-Cola _light_. Suspiró, resignado, y abrió la lata mientras volvía a centrarse en sus cartas.

Quirón me guiñó un ojo y yo me sonrojé, porque seguía boquiabierta.

—El señor D ofendió a su padre hace algún tiempo. Se encaprichó con una ninfa del bosque que había sido declarada de acceso prohibido.

—Una ninfa del bosque —repetí, aún mirando la lata como si procediera del espacio.

—Sí —reconoció el señor D—. A Padre le encanta castigarme. La primera vez, prohibición. ¡Horrible! ¡Pasé diez años absolutamente espantosos! La segunda vez…. Bueno, la chica era una preciosidad, y no pude resistirme. La segunda vez me envió aquí. A la colina Mestiza. Un campamento de verano para mocosos como tú. "Será mejor influencia. Trabajarás con jóvenes en lugar de despedazarlos", me dijo. ¡Ja! Es totalmente injusto.

El señor D hablaba como un niño de seis años al que le habían quitado la consola.

—Y… y —balbuceé— su padre es…

—_Di inmortales_, Quirón —repuso él—. Pensaba que le habías enseñado a esta chica lo básico. Mi padre es Zeus, por supuesto.

Zeus. Había dicho Zeus, el nombre griego para Júpiter. Repasé mentalmente los nombres mitológicos griegos que empezaban por la letra D. _Deméter_, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, pero el señor D no era una mujer.

Luego pensé en el vino. La piel de un tigre. Todos los sátiros que parecían trabajar allí. La manera en que Grover se encogía, como si el señor D fuera su amo…

—Usted es Dionisio —dije—. El dios del vino.

El señor D puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cómo se dice en esta época, Grover? ¿Dicen los niños "obvio"?

—S-sí, señor D.

—Pues: Obvio, Percy Jackson. ¿Quién creías que era? ¿Afrodita, quizás?

—¿Usted es un dios? —pregunté en lugar de contestar. Sabía que habría dicho una estupidez del calibre "No, usted no me parece guapo", y a pesar de mi escepticismo inicial comenzaba a creer en los dioses.

—Sí, niña.

—¿Un dios? ¿Usted?

Me miró directamente a los ojos, y vi una especie de fuego morado en su mirada, una leve señal de que aquel regordete protestón estaba sólo enseñándome una minúscula parte de su naturaleza divina. Vi vides estrangulando a los no creyentes hasta la muerte, guerreros borrachos enloquecidos por la lujuria de la batalla, marinos que gritaban al convertirse sus manos en aletas y sus rostros prolongarse hasta volverse hocicos del delfín. Supe que si lo presionaba, el señor D me enseñaría cosas peores. Me plantaría una enfermedad en el cerebro que me enviaría para el resto de mi vida a una habitación acolchada, con camisa de fuerza.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo, niña? —preguntó con ceño.

—No. No, señor —dije.

Y como ya estoy un poquito loca, le sonreí con algo de admiración.

El fuego se atenuó un poco y él volvió a la partida.

—Me parece que he ganado —dijo.

—Un momento, señor D —repuso Quirón. Mostró una escalera, contó los puntos y dijo—: El juego es para mí.

Pensé que el señor D iba a pulverizar a Quirón y librarlo de la silla de ruedas (y de paso librarme a mí de pagar una deuda que no podía pagar), pero se limitó a rebufar, como si estuviera acostumbrado a que ganara el profesor de latín. Se levantó, y Grover lo imitó.

—Estoy cansado —comentó el señor D—. Creo que voy a echarme una siestecita antes de la fiesta de esta noche. Pero primero, Grover, tendremos que hablar otra vez de tus fallos.

La cara de Grover se perló de sudor.

—S-sí, señor.

El señor D se volvió hacia mí.

—Cabaña once, Percy Jackson. Y ojo con tus modales.

Se metió en la casa, seguido de un tristísimo Grover.

—¿Estará bien Grover? —le pregunté a Quirón. Sátiro o no, Grover seguía preocupándome y al parecer también a Quirón.

—El bueno de Dionisio no está enfadado de verdad —explicó—. Es sólo que detesta su trabajo. Lo han… bueno, castigado, supongo que dirías tú, y no soporta tener que esperar un siglo más para que le permitan volver al Olimpo.

—El monte Olimpo —dije, como si hablara de esto todos los días—. ¿Me está diciendo que realmente hay un palacio allí arriba?

—Veamos, está el monte Olimpo en Grecia. Y está el hogar de los dioses, el punto de convergencia de sus poderes, que de hecho antes estaba en el monte Olimpo por respeto a las tradiciones, pero el palacio se mueve, como los dioses.

—¿Quiere decir que os dioses griegos están aquí? ¿En… Estados Unidos?

—Desde luego. Los dioses se mueven con el corazón de Occidente.

—¿El qué? —pregunté.

—Venga, Percy. ¿Crees que la civilización occidental es un concepto abstracto? No; es una fuerza viva. Una conciencia colectiva que sigue brillando con fuerza tras miles de años. Los dioses forman parte de ella. Incluso se puede decir que son la fuente, o por lo menos que están tan ligados a ella que no pueden desvanecerse. No a menos que se acabe la civilización occidental. El fuego empezó en Grecia. Después, como bien sabes (o eso espero porque te he aprobado) —sonreí—, se trasladó a Roma, y así lo hicieron los dioses. Sí, con distintos nombre quizá (Júpiter para Zeus, Venus para Afrodita, y así), pero eran las mismas fuerzas, los mismos dioses.

—Y después murieron —intervine.

—¿Murieron? —preguntó, casi divertido—. No. ¿Ha muerto Occidente? Los dioses sencillamente se fueron trasladando, a Alemania, Francia, España, Gran Bretaña… Dondequiera que brillara la llama con más fuerza, allí estaban los dioses. Pasaron varios siglos en Inglaterra. Sólo tienes que mirar la arquitectura. La gente no se olvida de los dioses. En todas las naciones predominantes en los últimos tres mil años puedes verlos en cuadros, en estatuas, en los edificios más importantes. Y sí, Percy, por supuesto que están ahora en tus Estados Unidos.

Fruncí el ceño, pensando en todo lo que había dicho el señor Brunner.

—Nuestro símbolo —probé—, ¿es el águila de Zeus? —Quirón asintió—. La estatua de Prometeo en el Rockefeller Center, las fachadas del gobierno…. —dije. Hacía un par de meses había hecho un trabajo sobre la influencia de la cultura clásica en la arquitectura moderna para subir nota en Geografía y parecía que todavía me acordaba de algo.

—Te reto a que encuentres una ciudad estadounidense en la que los Olímpicos no estén vistosamente representados en múltiples lugares. Guste o no guste, y créeme —aseguró— que tampoco demasiada gente apreciaba Roma, Estados Unidos es ahora el corazón de la llama. El gran poder de Occidente. Y por tanto también nosotros.

Era demasiado, especialmente el hecho de que yo parecía estar incluida en el "nosotros" de Quirón, como si formase parte de su club privado.

—¿Quién es usted, Quirón? ¿Quién… quién soy yo?

Quirón sonrió, como si le gustase responder a esas preguntas. Desplazó el peso de su cuerpo, como si fuera a levantarse de la silla de ruedas, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible. Estaba paralizado de cintura para abajo, ¿no?

—¿Quién eres? —murmuró—. Bueno, esa es la pregunta que todos queremos que nos respondan, ¿verdad? Pero ahora deberíamos buscarte una litera en la cabaña once. Tienes nuevos amigos que conocer, mañana podremos seguir con más lecciones. Además, esta noche vamos a preparar junto a la hoguera bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos, y a mí me pierde el chocolate.

Entonces se levantó de la silla, pero de una manera muy rara. Le resbaló la manta de las piernas, pero éstas no se movieron, sino que la cintura le crecía por encima de los pantalones. Al principio creí que llevaba unos calzoncillos de terciopelo blancos muy largos, pero cuando siguió elevándose, más alto que ningún hombre, reparé en que los calzoncillos de terciopelo eran en realidad la parte frontal de un animal, todo músculos y tendones bajo un espeso pelaje blanco. Y la silla de ruedas tampoco era una silla, sino una especie de contenedor, una caja con ruedas, que debía de ser mágica, porque no había manera humana de que aquello hubiera cabido entero allí dentro. Sacó una pata, larga y nudosa, con una pezuña brillante, luego la otra pata delantera y por último los cuartos traseros. La caja quedó vacía, nada más que un cascarón metálico con unas piernas falsas (o al menos yo esperaba que fueran falsas) pegadas por delante.

Miré la criatura que acababa de salir de aquella cosa: un enorme semental blanco. Pero donde tendría que haber estado el cuello, sólo vi a mi profesor de latín, graciosamente injertado de cintura para arriba en el tronco de un caballo.

—¡Qué alivio! —exclamó el centauro—. Llevaba tanto tiempo ahí dentro que se me habían dormido las pezuñas. Bueno, venga, Percy Jackson. Vamos a conocer a los demás campistas.

* * *

**(1)-** Aquí he cambiado los nombres griegos que Percy enumeraba por una sencilla razón. El señor Brunner (Quirón) es su profesor de latín y, si enseña latín, entonces toda la materia que explica está relacionada con la Antigua Roma. Los textos que se traducen en latín suelen ser de César, por lo que a la mitología se alude poco, pero en el caso de hacerse alguna referencia siempre se hace con los nombres romanos.

* * *

**Hooola! Quizás llego con un poquito de retraso a mi actualización mensual, pero mi excusa es que he estado enferma estas últimas semanas (no kiddin) y recién hoy he podido coger el portátil para subir esto. **

**En respuesta a los reviews del anterior capítulo:**

**Cessi: Un placer satisfacerte con esta historia! La verdad es que yo como soy bilingüe puedo pasearme por el fandom inglés sin problemas, pero decidí aportar mi granito de arena al que está en español y así surgió la historia! Mi Male!Clarisse... bueno. Todavía no tiene nombre, y su personalidad es básicamente la misma que el personaje original, pero oye, hay sorpresas *levanto las cejas sugestivamente...* Nah, qué va.**

**half-blood reader: Supuse que tu sugerencia era fruto del furor del momento, de la emoción desmedida que sin duda sientes cuando lees mi historia porque es el mejor fic que has leído jamás en tu vida (Modestia, ¿adónde has ido?). Mi idea inicial era sólo cambiar de género a Percy y a Annabeth, pero por motivos que refieren al argumento he tenido que pensar en cambiar a otros. Por supuesto, eso me dio la genialísima idea de cambiar a cuantos puedo, pero desafortunadamente Thalia no entra en ese grupo :( Para resolver mi problema con Rachel, me he basado en un detalle insignificante y en la idea que me ofreciste. ¿Conocéis a Argos, el tipo rubio de muchos ojos que se describen en esta historia? En teoría se lo cargó Hermes, por eso se gana el puñetero epíteto épico del Argifonte en la Odisea, así que ¿qué hace vivo en esta historia? La resurrección de los monstruos muertos por semidioses me parece normal: los semidioses son mitad humanos, así que son en ese sentido débiles. Los dioses, por otra parte, deberían de ser capaces de mantener a los monstruos (que a veces ellos mismos crean) en el cielo de los monstruos. Hera creó a Argos y a Argos se lo cargaron, por lo que ahora los pavos reales tienen "ojos" en las plumas de sus colas, y Apolo mató a la pitón de Delfos, por lo que tiene que proveer un cuerpo que haga de recipiente de su oráculo. Si Argos está vivo, ¿por qué la pitón no?**


End file.
